Hiccup the Hybrid:Sins of the Past
by humenwrecker
Summary: Sequel to Hiccup the Hybrid. Hiccup is enjoying his life on Berk and thinks everything is going as it should, but the young Hybrid will soon learn that his life is anything, but perfect. With old enemies returning and new ones appearing, Hiccup will need the help of his family and friends to face his past and forgive himself while also facing the new challenges of keeping the peace
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Hiccup the Hybrid.**

 **I do not own Httyd.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Hiccup's Narration**

 _ **Origins…. It's a word that tells a story of how someone or something came to be and the reason why they act or behave the way they do, whether it is good or if it is bad. We all have Origins and a lot of them, such as the good ones, are fun to tell and share with others because they bring a sense of happiness, joy and reason to people's lives that inspire them to do great things. My Origin however isn't like most though.**_

 _ **When I was just a baby I lost my mother to a dragon in a raid, leaving me and my father alone and in mourning. Since then in my early years I seemed to have had everything going for me though, well for a six year old. My father tried his best to raise me and lead a village, even though I did things normal Vikings didn't do which sort of got underneath his skin, but he thought I would grow out of it eventually and didn't worry too much about it since helping Gobber at the forge, and playing with my friends, who even though they were young, showed to lean more towards the Viking way which made him think I would follow my peers and do as they do. I never got the chance though.**_

 _ **I was six when I was taken by a dragon, which toke me away from my family and friends to the dragons nest that my tribe had been trying to find for hundreds of years only to be changed by massive dragon that lived there into what I am today, a hybrid.**_

 _ **My world changed for the next 9 years of my life till I was once again reunited with my family and friends, who in turned helped me restore my lost memories and then helped me and my dragon family defeat the massive dragon known as the Red Death and bring peace to both dragons and Vikings.**_

 _ **Many things happened during that time, the biggest being that I accidentally turned my girlfriend Astrid into a hybrid, but hey she wanted it so I can't argue with that.**_

 _ **Very seldom do people ask me how my time with the dragons was like. I usually gave them the response of it was nice, but hard at the same time being a hybrid you know, you are seen as an outcast and they bought it. Nine years however is a long time, and I did a lot of things that I want to stay in the past. Like everything though, the past has a way of catching up with you…**_

* * *

 **A few weeks after the battle of the Red Death….**

A misty fog enveloped the dark night sky over the northern seas that brought a sense of eeriness to it and an uneasy feeling to those who would have entered it, but for a lone black Deadly Nadder, it felt like home.

The Nadder wasn't the most pleasant thing to look at, with the nasty scar that went through his right eye, the tattered wings that gave him a ghastly appearance that would've scared most people away just by looking at them and the fact that he was carrying a lifeless body of a bloody, cut up purple Skrill that sagged there in his talons.

The Nadder grunted as he dove down in the fog into what seemed like a dark abyss that was void of any light and sound. He turned his body and did a barrel roll to avoid a sea stack while at the same time trying not to lose his grip on the dead Skrill as he dodged another sea stack.

Up ahead a dark and protruding mountain stood with dark ominous and foreboding clouds that circled around the tip of it. Upon seeing this the Nadder grinned wickedly and flew harder than he had before as the fog began to disappear revealing a landscape that was covered in lava rock with steam that rose from the cracks in the ground.

 **"Hmm,"** The Nadder mused to himself, **"Soon my brother, you shall live again and then we can finally begin our master's work."**

Soon he was at the bass of the mountain and then a wide cave entrance appeared that led deep to the center of the mountain that he flew into. The cave itself was dark, with bright green crystals spread out along the walls providing the only light source within the mountain. The cave also had a smell to it, a smell that was musty and of one of brimstone.

As the Nadder flew along he could see a faint light up ahead, indicating he was about to approach a chamber of some sorts. The light grew more and more as he approached it with greater speed till he shot out into a huge room that had jagged rocks that lined the edges and more of the green crystal that spread across the walls of the cavern.

The light from the moon came from the top of the room through what appeared to be a small hole that was so high up, it looked as if it was just a dot to one who was standing on the floor. That's if you could find a spot to stand without getting your feet all covered in mud, debris, and this black slim that grew along the ground.

In the center of the room was a large black pool of water, pretty much a small lake that was undisturbed for a moment till the Nadder dropped the lifeless body of the Skrill at the shores of it in the mud and black slime. The body slid for a bit as the black slime caked along the edges of it, till the snout of the dragon touched the water of the pool causing a ripple effect to go throughout the entire lake.

The Nadder landed off to the left of the body of water on a rocky pillar with two other shapes behind him on other pillars of rock being cloaked in the darkness of the shadows, but their piercing red eyes followed the Nadders as the water began to grow restless till it exploded showering them all with its icy touch as a massive black figure arose from it with two massive tusks, and a frill upon its head. It had two menacing red eyes and a face that was flatter than most dragons, but its mouth was filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that gleamed in the light of the moon.

Its front legs came up on the shore line as it pounded its paws on either side of the Skrill as it looked down at it before it began to mutter something. **"By the power of those before me,"** The creature said in a dark and deep tone as the black slim began to spread out across the body of the Skrill like veins or tentacles, **"I bring you back from the world beyond, to do my will and my will alone! Arise!"** The creature said with a wicked grin as his tusks pulsated a dark glow.

As the black slime finished spreading throughout the body of the Skrill, the dragon slowly arose like a puppet, with its limbs shaking and wobbling and its head facing back up towards the ceiling till it flung back down with its jaw sagging open. Soon though, the pulsating from the giant dragons tusks stopped and the black slime retreated back off of the Skrill leaving it up and standing on its own with its body slouched over.

However, it instantly toke a breath as its eyes shot wide open showing two red glowing orbs as it stood up straight quickly while sticking out its chest and spreading its wings. **"Hahahahaha!"** The beast roared in laughter as lightning danced around, **"I'm back! I'm finally back!"**

 **"You've only been in the afterlife for a few weeks,"** One of the shadows said irritably behind the Nadder, **"Get over yourself."**

The Skrill whipped around to the figure that spoke with a crazy grin on his face as his eyes danced from one figure to the next. **"Tidalwave? Ramhorn? Quickspike?"** He said enthusiastically, **"My friends! Why didn't I see you in the afterlife?"** he questioned happily.

 **"Avoiding you and Quickspike was never dead you idiot!"** one of the figures growled as he showed himself to be a giant turquoise Scauldron, which had many battle scars all over his body clearly showing that he had many battles. **"I will end you if try to get anywhere close to me!"** He threatened to the Skrill seeing that he was moving towards him. The Skrill just shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't care less and began to zap everywhere around the room while laughing hysterically.

 **"I am going to smash him!"** The other figure said as it darted out of the shadows to reveal a brown Rumblehorn with a murderous look in his eye. **"Stay still Stealth Shocker so that I can pummel you!"**

The Skrill known as Stealth Shocker only laughed more as he easily out flew the giant dragon and darted underneath him and above him which only made him even madder. To the Skrill however, this was just some game to him as he avoided the brute's attacks on him and clearly showed who the faster one was.

Below them the giant dragon in the pool looked to the Nadder and the Scauldron and motioned them to come closer to him, to which they obeyed and stood mere feet away from him. The giant dragon looked down upon them with furrowed brows and smirk to the side of his mouth.

 **"You have done me a great deal of honor, Quickspike,"** He said regarding the Nadder known as Quickspike, **"You have retrieved your fallen brothers and brought them here to once again serve under me."** The Nadder bowed in respect, while the Scauldron approached the giant dragon and bowed as well before he spoke.

 **"Oh great one, I am sorry that we have failed you."** The Scauldron replied earning a quizzical look from the dragon.

 **"Failed Tidalwave?"** He asked in a booming voice causing both dragons to look up him in wonder. **"You have not failed me."** He said moving a bit to the other side of the lake. **"No, you did your job in helping to raise the hybrid child."**

 **"A child that had turned on us and now is back with the humans."** Tidalwave sneered only earning a laugh from the giant dragon. He looked up at his master with cocked eyebrow before the giant spoke to him again.

 **"That is of no concern to us,"** The giant dragon spoke as he turned around with his back to them.

A flash of light illuminated the area causing the behemoth to looked up to see Stealth Shocker shooting small lightning bolts at the enraged Rumblehorn known as Ramhorn. The giant grinned before his eyes went to slits and a humming began to come from him. Soon the Skrill's laughs died down and his laughing stopped as he swooped down and landed on the outstretched hand of the giant dragon with the others looking at him hesitantly, wondering if the Skrill irritated the large dragon too much.

 **"The minds of dragons, powerful, but can be so easily controlled,"** he chuckled earning a few glares from the other three dragons present, **"Even the strongest can succumbed to the control of those who are Alpha's, unlike humans though."** He said with a scowl while at the same time releasing his control on the Skrill causing him to shake his head and blink rapidly while wondering what just happened.

The giant beast waved Stealth Shocker off of his hand before he turned back to the rest of the group that was there and growled. **"Keep an eye on Hiccup for now until further instructions."** The beast said before he slowly descended back into the water. **"I have plans for are little hybrid, big plans."**

Stealth Shocker cocked his head and waited for a moment until he knew the giant was gone and turned to his fellow brethren that were a standing there staring at the pool while they contemplated their masters words. **"That's exactly what the Queen said,"** Stealth grunted and then laughed, **"Big plans, big plans! How is his plan going to be different then hers?!"**

The Nadder glared at the Skrill causing him to cower under his gaze before he toke to the air and went towards the exit. **"The difference is brother, is that he'll win."** Quickspike snarled while being followed by his brethren as they made their way back out into the misty sky.

* * *

 **So there's the prologue to the story.**

 **After some thought and consideration and for some people giving me some ideas and commenting I changed my plans of just doing a story placed in the second movie and thought it would be better to make a story that talked a little about Hiccups adventures and make my way up to the 2 movie.**

 **In this story we're going to explore more of the origins of Hiccup in his early years of being a hybrid and the hybrids in general. I'm going to use some episodes from the series of Riders, Defenders, and Race to the Edge for some of the story and there will eventually be some time skips here and there since I don't want to spend a whole lot of time with a younger Hiccup, but an older one.**

 **It's going to be slower updating probably since it's close to the Holidays and with work and starting school in a bit. But I don't plan on leaving this story, since it's more of the popular ones I have done**

 **Also I'm planning on making a series after that takes place after Httyd 2, such as doing episodes and seasons. But I probably won't be doing that till the sixth season of Race to the Edge comes out. Tell me your thoughts on that.**

 **Again it' s great to be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Httyd**

* * *

Chapter 1

On a grassy cliff overlooking the sea sat a rather strange being looking over the vastness of the ocean before him with a relax look in his eyes and a small grin. He seemed to like the peace and quiet that he was experiencing and relaxed even more by spreading out his huge black bat like wings as he stretched for a bit before folding them back up.

Besides his wings, he had a long black tail that rested to his left side while part of it dangled off the edge by his legs, which were covered in black scales along with his arms, while his hands and feet had long white claws were his fingers and toes would be.

He wore a pair of brown shorts and a green shirt with sleeves that only covered his shoulders, while on the back of his clothing there were three slits, two on his shirt for his wings and one on his shorts for his tail. Clothing like this didn't come easy to the hybrid, but he was thankful that Berk had an amazing tailor that did the best he could do and it worked.

As Hiccup continued to look out to the beyond he thought about how far he had come from his previous situation that happened months ago to where he was now. Even after the defeat of the Red Death things were still rough for him and his dragon family in Berk. You would think after defeating the greatest enemy that had plagued Berk for generations with dragons and Vikings fighting side by side would change things, but it didn't.

There had been many problems since then, probably more than the young hybrid had faced in his entire life. The first being that the local crazy and grumpy old man that everyone despises, Mildew, had caused an uproar not a few months after the defeat of the Red Death of how dragons were just wild and vicious animals and that they couldn't be trusted. This of course almost caused Hiccup to go all out berserk on the old man, but restrained himself after the promise he made himself after the battle with the Red Death to never inflict serious harm or kill anybody again. The old man however made that increasing hard to keep.

Simply though he was able to convince everyone that they could learn to trust dragons and started a dragon academy where he trained Vikings to ride dragons, where both species could learn to trust and rely on one another. However, it's still a work in progress since only the teens, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins were still willing to ride the dragons.

Another problem was trying to build a relationship with his father and get that all sorted out. The chief still wasn't really liking the idea that his son was a half scaly lizard and seemed to try and teach Hiccup more about how to be a Viking and a future leader of the tribe, the latter being the least of the favorites that Hiccup was looking forward to deal with.

With all of these problems and challenges that he was facing, Hiccup wished that he could just hide away for a bit with Astrid, his girlfriend that he turned into a hybrid, and just relax and let his mind be at peace for a moment.

Thinking about that as he closed his eyes made Hiccup smile and relish in the idea of it, but soon he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of stomping coming from behind him and a shadow casting itself over his body.

He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, because just by the shape of the shadow and smell of the creature that stood behind him he knew. Smiling softly Hiccup turned his head to see a giant dragon that stood behind him with brilliant blue scales that shined from the sun's rays and blue eyes that stared at him in a loving manner as it cocked it's owl like head looking him up and down.

" **Hey mom,"** Hiccup spoke in his dragon tongue as he addressed the Stormcutter that raised him all those years, **"What brings you here and how did you know where I was?"** he asked as the dragon went to the right of Hiccup and sat by him while she still stared at the hybrid with a small smile on her face.

" **Momma Blueray always knows where her children are at,"** She said while rubbing her snout on his head in an affectionate way. **"And I came here to see how my son was doing. Apparently there's something or things on your mind from what I can tell."**

Hiccup nodded his head, before he turned his gaze back out to the sea and let out a sigh. **"I don't know mom how I'm going to deal with all these problems,"** He said exasperated. **"There's just so much on my plate, I just can't… I don't know."**

The mother Stormcutter raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and nudging her son to get his attention, causing him to look back up at her with a defeated look on his face. She sighed before putting a comforting wing around her child and brought him in close. **"Hiccup darling,"** She said in a sweet, but firm voice, **"You're only one person, a 15 year old, you have done things people never do in their life and have won a great victory in ending the war between Vikings and dragons. However, even the greatest of us all need to have help and understand that the weight of the world just isn't upon their shoulders."** She said while turning him towards her. He had his head down with his eyes closed trying to understand what she was saying, but was having a hard time accepting it. Blueray then placed claw underneath his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers as she continued.

" **You aren't alone my child, you have your family that supports and loves you,"** She said, **"If you need help just ask or else some of us might take it upon ourselves and just help you, like me."** She chuckled earning a smile from Hiccup.

" **Now,"** she said seriously, **"As your mother I am going to give you advice, whether you will listen to it or not is completely up to you."** Hiccup nodded before she continued ready to hear what she had to say.

" **First, look at the biggest problem and deal with that first. Not all these little minuscule ones that don't matter like whether or not to roast Mildews butt."** She said earning a laugh from Hiccup, before she went on. **"If you deal with the biggest ones and then work your way down to the smaller ones one at a time you're life will be a lot better and a lot less stressful."**

" **Alright,"** Hiccup responded as he contemplated which issue to tackle first.

His mother though made an 'ahem' making him to look back up at her. **"If I may make a suggestion, listen to it or not my child, but one of the bigger problems would be a certain someone's parents."** She said earning a look from Hiccup.

" _A certain someone?"_ He thought trying to figure out what she meant. A light then turned on and his entire frame shook as he realized what she was talking about. **"You're talking about Astrid's parents aren't you?"** he asked as Goosebumps went about his body. His mother nodded causing him to groan as he placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed it. **"They seemed fine at Snoggletog, but then, argh! I don't know. Me and Astrid are trying to figure out why they're upset with us, I mean it was Astrid's choice to become a hybrid and she's still the same person, she just looks different on the outside."**

His mother had a blank look on her face as she grumbled and looked up to the sky as if she was praying for strength. **"I don't know Hicky,"** she said his nickname teasingly, **"Maybe because in their minds Astrid shouldn't be making big life alerting choices at her age that would cost her families reputation of being fierce Vikings and having her daughter being made an outcast by the entire village?"**

" **She's still fierce and a Viking, not an outcast"** Hiccup countered quite irritably, **"I mean the girl's form of communication is hitting people. She's still Astrid."**

" **She's no longer considered a Viking Hiccup,"** His mother retorted while glowering at her son, **"Yes she's fierce and has the same personality, but she's now a hybrid. You have to step back and look at this from a parent's point of view son. A drastic change like this so quickly isn't easy for parents to accept, you should know this."**

Hiccup stared up at his mother with a surprise look then shook his head and turned it away from her as he stared at the ground soaking in what she was saying. **"I know what you're saying, but still,"** Hiccup finally said earning a sigh from his mother. **"They have to get used to the idea and accept it, along with my own father."** He stated as he walked out of his mothers embrace and turned his back to her.

" **Some people just can't accept things right then and there Hiccup,"** His mother replied calmly shifting her gaze out to the sea. **"Change is a slow progression and can't be done all at once. It comes from time, effort, love and care. Even if the individual seems to look like they have accepted it on the outside, on the inside they are still fighting themselves, hence why they need help."** With that said she turned back towards the island and prepared to fly off, but before she did she gave Hiccup one more piece of advice.

" **You have to spend more time with them along with Astrid for them to see change. You should also do the same with your father."** With that said the blue Stormcutter toke off flying leaving a bewildered Hiccup behind thinking to himself.

Change, was the only word that came to his mind as he wondered how much he changed or that he thought he had. The word wasn't easy for Hiccup to accept for most of his pre-teen life and for good reason. His life as a hybrid he spent a lot of time with his dragon family, but also being trained by a savage titanwing Monstrous Nightmare by the name of Scorchclaw who made it his goal in showing Hiccup that people can never change by themselves alone. No, people had to be forced into accepting what they deemed to be true.

Hiccup never truly ever got along with his old mentor and despised him even more after he came to his village all those months ago demanding to be turned into a hybrid while at the same time threatening his family and Astrid's life. Well, he got what he wanted, but ended up dying shortly after due to Hiccup draining him of his magic, curiosity of his former master teaching him it at a young age.

His body now rested at the bottom of the sea far away from his home to where no one would find it and Hiccup thought that he would soon forget his old masters teachings. But, talking with his mother however about change stirred some of those memories he had all those years ago, causing him to have a momentary flashback when he was seven. A year after he became a hybrid.

* * *

 _A younger Hiccup sat the back of a extremely large blood red Monstrous Nightmare with black markings throughout its body, while its two enormous wings flapped in the cold night air with the moon high above them shining its light on the two creatures._

 _The young boy held on tight to one of the creature's spikes that were on its back causing his already tattered and torn green shirt to tear more. His clothing was already small enough when he was six, but as he grew in that year one could tell that the boy defiantly was in need of new cloths, because first, they stunk and second they couldn't really accommodate the boy's rather large size._

 _No one at the nest really knew what to do about the situation, not even his own mother, but Scorchclaw did and didn't want a naked half human running about the nest. The dragons wouldn't have really cared, but Scorchclaw refused to deal with it. Sure the boy was half dragon, but he was human too and Scorchclaw couldn't stand seeing the sight of naked humans when they were at hot springs or pools cleaning themselves as he flew over. The sight disturbed him. So he opted in finding the new boy some clothing and finally begin his training._

 _Since Hiccup was turned into a hybrid by the Queen, she lost so much of her strength and had to rest from the amount of magic that was used due to the fact that when Hiccup was making the wish he asked to forget everything. That in itself caused the Queen to be depleted of her magic and since this was the first time she used her powers and that much of it, it would take a while for them to be fully restored. She still could control dragons, but that didn't require any magic, however to control or influence a hybrid did and even then there had to be things that had to happen in the hybrids mind to manipulate them. One of them being they had to have enough memories to use and said memories had to be ones of much anger and sadness. So she came up with a different plan. She could still influence Hiccup to be on her side another way, it would just take longer, and that's where Scorchclaw came in._

 _His mission was to train Hiccup into a weapon of destruction, and what better way to do that then to start his first training session in getting some clothes for the child, but it was how they were going to get the clothes that was going to be the fun part._

 _Scorchclaw smirked when he saw an island appearing before them in the distance with lights from torches that were concentrated in one area of the island. There were docks, boats and people going to and from the docks to the small settlement up on the island._

 _The Titanwing flew faster and dove into a secluded part of the island. There he landed and started to walk towards the glow of the torches from the settlement that was beyond the forest they were in that hid them from any unwanted eyes, but Scorchclaw would've been fine if they were seen it just would've gave him an excuse to kill all the humans in the village._

 _As the dragon walked, Hiccup looked up at all the tree's that were around them and let out a small nervous sound as the shadows began to look like monsters to him making him hug Scorchclaws spike harder as his eyes darted back and forth._

 _He almost let out a yell as an owl dove down at them and was about to fly away before Scorchclaw snapped his jaws upon it and ate the poor creature as he continued on to their destination._ _ **"Do not show fear Hiccup,"**_ _He snarled,_ _ **"Fear is for the weak and you will not be weak!"**_ _He hissed out causing the boy to shrink back. The dragon chuckled before they were at the forests edge overlooking to what appeared to be shops._

 _Hiccups eyes went wide as he stared at the strange beings before him that sort of looked like him. He knew that he was half human, from what his mother said and that he was different from them because he was sent to the dragons as a gift from the gods. He wasn't sure what she meant by it, but came to like the idea of it and rolled along with it, but he never saw a human before and now that he did he felt something. Something that seemed to fill a hole, but not fully, like there was more that he needed to know about the humans to have it filled. He would have to ask his mother about it though, because he fully knew all too well that Scorchclaw wouldn't say anything about it, but that all humans needed to die. Still though, he wanted to learn more about them and since he was here he knew that he could, but he also knew Scorchclaw wouldn't allow it and that they were here for something else, clothes._

 _Scorchclaw scanned the area looking at all the shops till he found the one he was looking for and smiled to himself before he turned around to look at the stunned Hiccup ._ _ **"You will make a distraction while I'll go to the shop and get you some clothes."**_ _He said pointing to the shop._ _ **"Cause destruction, but don't be seen. Understood?"**_ _Hiccup nodded before he jumped off and began to stick to the shadows as he approached the village while Scorchclaw moved behind the tents that were shops to the one with clothes in it._

 _Hiccup shot a plasma blast at a barrel of fish from between two shops causing it to explode and having the local residents scream out in terror from the sudden attack as they began to run around grabbing weapons and trying to find the source of said attack._

" _A dragon!" one man screamed. "Find it and bring its head! Viggo will be pleased that we killed it!"_

 _Men in armor carrying weapons of all sorts searched around the market trying to find said dragon, but Hiccup was too fast and fired another plasma blast at a stack of weapons causing more mayhem in the ranks of soldiers and shop owners._

 _Scorchclaw reached the tent with the clothes while everything else was going on and thanks to Hiccup he drew the majority of the people away from him. Looking inside the tent, he decided just to grab all the clothing that was in there with his left foot and shot up into the sky._

 _He searched the ground for Hiccup and upon seeing him he swooped down causing a lot of alarm to the Vikings as they ducked or ran from the beast while at the same time not seeing a small hybrid jump up and land on the creatures back as the two made their way away from the market. However they stopped once they heard the sound of a dragons cry on the other side of the island and went to investigate what was happening to it._

 _When they arrived Hiccup gasp while Scorchclaw smirked seeing a dragon in a cage with men all around it loading boxes and weapons onto a very large boat. One of the men stood next to the cage with his hands clasped behind his back as he inspected the Skrill that was inside it giving it a smile before he turned to his men and barked out some orders for them to get moving faster._

" _ **What are they doing?"**_ _Hiccup asked as he looked down at the scared dragon._

" _ **They are dragon hunters Hiccup,"**_ _Scorchclaw said with a growl,_ _ **"They hunt and capture are own kind to sell us, kill us for are hide, or use us for entertainment."**_

" _ **What? Why?"**_ _Hiccup asked confused as to why they would do that._

" _ **Because humans are the scum of the earth that believe they are entitled to everything!"**_ _Scorchclaw said with a hiss._

" _ **Can't we go down there and talk with them about it?"**_ _Hiccup asked earning a quizzical look from Scorchclaw._ _ **"They just don't understand us, from what you and mom told me about them they're just confused of who we are. Can't we change their minds about it?**_

 _Scorchclaw bellowed a laugh before he snarled looking back down at the humans below._ _ **"Change, change Hiccup?"**_ _he said mockingly,_ _ **"People don't change, especially Vikings. The only way to change people is by force!"**_

" _ **How can you be so sure?"**_ _Hiccup asked._

 _The Nightmare looked at him for a second before an evil grin appeared on his face._ _ **"Fine,"**_ _he said,_ _ **"Since I know how to speak the language of the humans, I shall convince them of their wrong traditions."**_ _He said causing Hiccup to smile as the dragon flew down to the group of men and landed in front of the leader making them all yell in shock of the sudden appearance of a large titanwing._

 _Before any of them could do anything their jaws nearly dropped to the ground as the beast began to speak. "Hello humans," Scorchclaw said with a wicked smile as he raised his head and body to make sure they didn't see Hiccup, "I am Scorchclaw, how are you this evening?"_

 _The leader, after catching his bearings stood their shocked and unable to speak for sometime before he finally spoke in a calm, but nervous tone. "I am Viggo Grimmborn." The man stated, "Leader of the Dragon Hunters. What on Thor's green earth are you suppose to be?"_

" _Someone who has come to change your mind about dragons," Scorchclaw said noticing the hunters around him pointing their bows at him with their arrows notched._

" _Is that so," Viggo said more calmly this time._

" _Yes, so will you listen?" Scorchclaw said knowing full well what the answer was._

" _Of course," Viggo said in a happy manner spreading his arms out in a welcoming gesture, "In more pleasant terms though."_

" _Pleasant terms?" Scorchclaw asked resisting a chuckle, "What type of terms?"_

" _Oh nothing really, but one where you are behind a cage on my ship with this Skrill." He said pointing to said Skrill._

" _Please, do you think I'll actually do that?" Scorchclaw mocked._

" _Oh not really, but hey it's not every day that you meet a talking dragon." Viggo said with a grin. "Imagine the profit we can get from you and with your ability to talk with humans we can find more dragons and business will be booming."_

" _So even though I can talk you still won't change your minds about dragons?" he asked earning a wicked smile from Viggo. "That's all I needed to hear." With that arrows were launched at Scorchclaw, but the dragon was too quick and shot up in the air before any of them could hit him. However, the hunters weren't able to reload as the Nightmare set a blaze the entire area causing the men to retreat, but before Viggo retreated he grabbed an arrow and aimed it right at the Skrill's heart._

" _You won't be getting this dragon you abomination." He breathed before he fired. The Skrill let out a cry and before Viggo could leave he heard a "NO!" that didn't sound like the beast at all, but he didn't let that distract him as he quickly left before he got scorched._

 _Up in the air Hiccup's eyes were to the brim with tears as he looked down at the lifeless form of the Skrill in the cage. Even after the human heard Scorchclaw speak along with hearing how Scorchclaw just wanted to talk and change his mind, the human just wanted to make money by using Scorchclaws ability and toke a dragon's life that didn't do anything._

" _ **Why?"**_ _Hiccup sobbed,_ _ **"Why did they kill him and not listen to what we had to say?"**_

" _ **Because Hiccup,"**_ _Scorchclaw said in a gentle tone,_ _ **"People don't change, if I were too force them by destroying everything they had and made them submit that Skrill would still be alive."**_ _With that said Scorchclaw turned and flew away from the scene as a young Hiccup continued to think about what just happened._

" _People don't change." He thought, "People don't change. That Skrill would still be alive if I didn't persist on changing that Vikings mind." It was because of him and his ignorance that got that Skrill killed, it died because of him._

* * *

Hiccup reopened his eyes as the memory went away and he sighed as he continued to ponder his mother's words and reflect from the experiences he had in his life. Pushing aside the past he knew he had to talk to Astrid about her parents and they had to come up with a game plan to help them see that everything is fine.

"I just hope that whatever we decide to do, it'll work." He said as he spread his wings and toke to the air while flying towards the forest to where he knew Astrid would be along with the other dragons. "I pray that it'll work."

* * *

In the forest a hybrid stood in a grassy spot while swinging her axe to get a feel for it. Her arms, legs and tail looked similar to Hiccup's; except that they were blue and her wings were also blue, but not as large as his. She wore a blue shirt and similar to Hiccups she had two slits in the back for her wings. Her shorts were red with a slit in the back for her tail, but her shorts were covered by a spiked skirt that went down past the middle of her thigh.

Astrid swung her axe around before chucking it at a nearby tree making it go deep into the wood with a loud cracking sound that echoed throughout the forest. A Monstrous Nightmare stared at the tree before turning to the hybrid and letting out a snort.

" **Not as deep as before,"** he smirked, **"Getting sloppy?"**

Astrid growled, but before she could do anything a Night Fury that was to the right of her let out a laugh earning a glare from the Monstrous Nightmare. **"Please Hookfang,"** the dragon said, **"Like you can do any better!"**

The Monstrous Nightmare growled as he shot daggers at the Night Fury. **"I have no hands!"** he roared back earning another laugh from the Night Fury. **"Shut up Toothless."**

" **Ah poor baby,"** A Nadder teased as Astrid went to retrieve her axe from the tree. **"Get over yourself."**

" **You get over yourself!"** The Nightmare fired back while the Nadder only rolled her eyes at him.

" **Good come back Hookfang,"** Toothless applauded rather smugly.

" **Is this all the time with you guys?"** Astrid asked lining up her shot again while she listened to the three dragons bicker back and forth.

" **Most days,"** A voice said causing them to look up and see Hiccup landing right behind Astrid. Before he could say anything Astrid already ran up to him and gave him a quick hug and a smile.

" **Hey babe, how are you doing?"** She asked sweetly.

" **Ah you know, trying to relax then talking with mom,"** Hiccup deadpanned.

" **Sounds fun,"** Hookfang said with a smirk, **"Got in trouble again?"**

Hiccup rolled his eyes before he toke Astrid's hands in his and motioned her to follow him to which she complied earning a wolf whistle from Hookfang who only received glares from Toothless and Stormfly.

" **Grow up will you!"** Toothless shouted.

" **You grow up!"** Hookfang shouted back.

* * *

Going a bit more into the forest Hiccup led Astrid to a small stream where he motioned for her to stop and sit down by him by the bank of the stream. He toke in a breath before he looked up at the worried look that Astrid gave him. Before he could even speak Astrid beat him too it. "This is about my parents isn't it?" She asked in their own language causing him to stop from saying what he was about to say and look at her in shock before he slowly nodded his head making her sigh.

"It's been interesting to say the least." She stated. "Every time it seems that when I walk in the house, they give this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped the meat on their sandwich or something and I just don't know why, well 'x' that I do know why, but it was my choice."

Hiccup was following along just fine till she said 'skimped the meat on their sandwich' which made him think if he heard that before and if so where? But, he didn't let it bother him as he continued to listen to her and understand where she was coming from.

"That's what I was talking to my mom about," Hiccup explained catching her attention, "She said we need to work together in dealing with this problem and try to help them understand that this is a good change."

"What's there to talk about though?" Astrid said a little bit more frustrated this time. "It's my choice, not theirs!"

"I know I know," Hiccup said trying to calm her down to which he was failing at, "Maybe we can talk to them?"

"Already tried that," Astrid growled, "They just say that I was acting foolish and that you had something to do with my decision, I make my own decisions!" She yelled while grabbing her axe on her back as she threw it at a nearby tree.

"Uh…," Hiccup didn't know how to approach this mostly because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of said axe. Astrid however noticed this and let out a sigh before she sat back down beside him while placing a hand on his arm to reassure him that he wasn't going to get attacked.

"It's not your fault Hiccup," she stated rather upset, "It's my parents, they're just too stubborn and boar headed."

"Welcome to my life," Hiccup said earning a little playful glare, "My dad is just like them, another problem that I have to deal with in the near future." He stated while Astrid nodded her head in understanding.

"Look Astrid, maybe it is my fault," Hiccup said as his shoulders sagged a bit, "I haven't really made any attempt to talk to them, maybe if I was able to sit down and have dinner with them they could really get to know me."

"They do know you Hiccup." Astrid said, but was cut off by Hiccup.

"That was over 9 years ago Astrid." Hiccup replied, "I think they think that I have changed a lot especially since I was around dragons." He knew though that there was a lot of truth to that said statement.

Astrid thought about it for a moment and darted her eyes back and forth trying to process it till she looked back up at Hiccup with a big smile. "Ok, but only if I get to help you with your dad ok?" she asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Sure why not, what could possibly go wrong?" Hiccup asked.

" **You die,"** Hookfang said from behind them.

" **Would you just shut your mouth for once in your dang life?!"** Toothless shouted from afar.

* * *

 **Another Chapter done.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to make more in the future.**

 **So just so that you guys know, there's going to be a lot of flash backs in this story that explains more about Hiccup's origin.**

 **As always thank you for reading and like and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own httyd**

 **Chapter 2: Alvin and the Outcasts Pt 1**

* * *

On a small grassy island sat two formidable looking dragons as they bathed in the sunlight and relaxed by some of the few trees that were on the island with a small lake by them that eventually turned into a stream that flowed out into the ocean. One of the dragons, that appeared to be a Skrill stood up and stretched his wings while giving off a yawn as a butterfly flew right past his head, however, said butterfly soon was reduced to a little pile ashes that went into the wind from the Skrill blowing a small lightning bolt at it causing the Rumblehorn that was by him to let out a groan as he moved over slightly closer to the tree he was by and went back to sleep.

The Skrill let out a growl and began to find more amusement by terrorizing the local animal life that was on the island while the Rumblehorn continued to sleep as he tuned out the eccentric Skrill until he felt the presence of lightning going over him and the smell of burnt flesh, a bird maybe, on the tree that was by him. Letting out a grunt the Rumblehorn got on his feet and glared at the Skrill while also giving him an annoyed growl.

" **Can you be any more annoying?"** The Rumblehorn said in a deep sleepy voice.

The Skrill cocked his head at the dragon before giving off a laugh as he began to jump up and down as he toke a moment to think about the Rumblehorn's question. **"I could,"** The Skrill smirked with a laugh, **"I** _ **really**_ **could Ramhorn, but I know where my fun needs to stop- most of the time anyways."** He finished with another laugh.

Ramhorn shot the Skrill a glare before returning to his slumber, but no sooner when his eyes were shut the blasted and insufferable dragon started to jump up and down and causing the ground to tremble beneath him making him shoot his eyes wide open as his pupils turned to slits and his eyes narrowed. He stood up slowly while charging a fireball within his throat as his gaze rested on the purple cretin who had his back turned to the Rumblehorn as he shouted incoherent words while looking out to the sea. The large rhinoceros like dragon finished his intake of air and fired his fire ball at the Skrill with such force he himself was pushed back a little as the flaming ball of fire shot to its intended target. Luckily for the Skrill though he was fast enough to fly up and miss the flaming mass that was directed to him as he watched it shoot out across the sea to the boat that he had spotted.

No sooner after that the side of the Viking ship that was facing towards them blew up with fire covering that part of the ship while the debris flung everywhere in all sorts of directions with some of it even landing close by the two dragons who dodged the flaming projectiles.

" **Oops."** Ramhorn said as his eyes went big. **"You weren't supposed to move Stealth Shocker!"** He bellowed only to earn a glare from the Skrill.

" **Like that was going to happen to big oaf!"** The Skrill sneered. **"You're going to give away are position to the Berkians!"**

Ramhorn rolled his eyes before looking at the ship again to see some of the crew hurrying to put out the fire that had started while other crew members who were flung into the sea were swimming back to the ship. **"It doesn't have Berkian colors,"** Ramhorn pointed out causing Stealth Shocker to take a closer look, **"It appears to be an Outcast ship, hmmm."** The Rumblehorn thought to himself. **"Why are they doing out here?"**

" **Probably heard of the Dragon Conquer,"** Stealth Shocker said earning a quizzical look from Ramhorn causing the Skrill to sigh, **"Hiccup earned a name that is being used by all these Viking tribes and they are all convinced that he could deal with any dragon of any kind."** The Skrill cackled as he said that last part with a scowl.

The Rumblehorn thought about this a second before turning his attention to the Skrill and grunted grabbing his attention. **"We need to report this to Tidalwave,"** He growled before he toke off into the sky, **"Our master will want to hear about this news."** The Skrill nodded as he joined him in the sky and flew off into the other direction completely not noticing that a pair of eyes was watching them from the burning ship with a sneer on his face.

"Ay lads, looks like we've been targeted by some dragon's," The leader of the ship said in a thick accent as he glared at the two dragons as they flew away, "We need the dragon Conquer to end our predicament."

* * *

Berk was having an overall interesting day for the local residents as they tried to go about their daily lives while at the same time staring up at the sky rather nervously as the giant reptiles that they have fought for years flew around their village and landed on the rooftops as if they belonged there. Some of the people were having a very hard time accepting this, while others were still trying to figure out how this all happened in the very first place! However in a certain household two people had other problems rather than the Berkians as they sat around the fire discussing how they were going to deal with the challenge that was before them.

"This isn't going to be easy," Astrid said as she gazed into the fire, "My parents can be kind of stubborn at times and not the easiest people to talk too."

"It'll be fine Astrid," Hiccup said as he scooted closer to her while placing a hand on her shoulder, "We've already discussed how we're going to tackle this, first we go to your house and explain to them that we would like to spend the day with them and help them with anything they need, they can't refuse that can they?" He said with a big goofy grin to reassure her that everything would be fine. Astrid on the other hand was still thinking about the situation and no matter how much Hiccup tried to reassure her that everything would be ok, her mind would go to darker thoughts about how everything could go wrong causing her to get upset again.

Hiccup's smile fell once he saw her face contort into one of anger, confusion, worry, and then back to anger. Letting out a small sigh Hiccup looked back at the fire that was burning before him as he let Astrid try to think more about plan before he said anymore, but no sooner was the door to the house swung open as Stoick casually walked in and seemed to jump a bit once he saw the two hybrids in his house sitting by each other. His son gave him a blank look while his girlfriend sat there beside him still staring into the fire not even noticing the Chief.

Stoick still wasn't used to his son being a hybrid and wasn't too sure how he felt about his son turning Astrid into a hybrid and how they became more then _friends_ so quickly in such a short space of time, but he didn't argue with it, he had to deal with plenty of that from the Hoffersons themselves mainly Mr. Hofferson, who for some apparent reason wanted Hiccup all too himself.

The large burly Viking shared a moment of awkwardness with the teenagers darting his eyes back and forth as his son did the same exact thing before he mustered up something to say. "Ah," He started catching Hiccup's attention. "May I ask as to why you and Astrid are both here alone in my house?" He asked quirking up an eyebrow at the young couple.

Before Hiccup could speak Astrid sighed before sitting up straight and turning her body to face her Chief with a look of I'm sorry on her face. "Sorry Chief," She started before standing up to address him further making Hiccup stand up as well, "We were just discussing plans for are day." She said causing the Chief to furrow his brow at the statement.

"Plans you say?" he said to himself as he walked further into the room as the two hybrids watched his every move while he toke a seat in his chair that was by the table. "And what might those plans be?" he asked with skepticism in his voice as he brought a mug that was resting on the table to his mouth.

"Ah spending the day with Astrid's parents." Hiccup said nervously causing the Chief to choke on his drink as Hiccup said those words.

"Wha…What?!" Stoick bellowed coughing more up as he tried to speak.

"It's nothing serious dad, we just need to assure Astrid's parents that everything is fine." Hiccup said in a reassuring voice, but was failing to keep his father calm as he saw his father's face turn from one of shock to one of fury.

"Hiccup," he said coughing up the last bit before he spoke, "I will not have my son's head mounted on the tip of a spear!" he shouted causing his son to put up his hands and step back a bit. Even though Hiccup towered over his father by a few inches, he was still quite small in bulk compared to Stoick and when the man yelled he was even more intimidating as if yelling made him taller than Hiccup and more powerful. Astrid on the other hand, who was a full head shorter then Hiccup was not as intimidated as he was since she grew up with the man constantly yelling at just about everything.

"Stoick," Astrid said making the man turn his glare to her as his eyes bore into her soul, "My parents have been the most difficult as of lately then any villager in the village. They need to understand that I'm still me on the inside even though I look different on the outside."

"Way different." Gobber piped up from the door way as all eyes turned on him.

Astrid shook her head ignoring Gobber's comment before she looked back at Stoick again who apparently was nodding his head in agreement to his friends statement. "Stoick," she said catching his attention. "All of this is my choice, I wanted to become a hybrid because I didn't want Hiccup to be lonely and feel that he was the only one of his kind." She said walking up to the Chief while placing her hands over her heart to make more of an emphasis that she truly wanted this. "I chose to become like this, a hybrid." She gestured to herself.

"I feel more powerful and with this power I can not only protect the village, but also your son," she said while turning her head towards Hiccup, "I am a warrior and I will always be a warrior. My duty is first to my tribe and ensuring its safety and now I am more capable of doing that then I have ever been before, this is what I want my parents to see."

Stoick furrowed his brow and stared at the floor for a moment before he looked up at her then at Hiccup. "So why do you need my son's help lass?" he asked with sincerity.

"He's the one that made me this," She responded, "My parents or more so my father, blame him for all of this happening to me, however if we were to show them what we can do together they will change their minds about Hiccup for good and understand my choices."

The Chief soaked in all that was said and contemplated the matter in his own mind and saw no problems with their plan, but felt a little bit jealous that other people would get to know his son more than before he did and if he were to be completely honest with himself he was no better than the Hoffersons on the matter of accepting the new changes.

Confusion and guilt wrapped itself around his mind as to why that all of this had to happen to his son and not to him. Stoick felt weak for not protecting his child when he was taken at the tender age of six by that blasted dragon Scorchclaw and then changed by the demon, The Red Death, into a hybrid and miss nine years of his son's life, nine years of being a hybrid doing who knows what. But he had his… theories of what Hiccup was doing.

Before he could respond though Astrid and Hiccup were already making their way to the door with Gobber stepping to the side to let them through. "We're going to try to make things right dad," Hiccup said looking over his shoulder at his father, "We want the people of Berk to see that change can be good, and _when the time comes… I hope that you can see it too_." He muttered the last part low enough to where Stoick and Gobber couldn't hear it as they went towards Astrid's house.

Stoick sighed once more when he heard Hiccup muttered and where his son thought he didn't hear, he heard it knowing full well what the boy was talking about. "He's wrong Gobber if he thinks I haven't accepted him as who he is," Stoick said while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Are ye sure?" Gobber asked giving him a skeptical look. "Because I'm still trying to get used to this new look of his, the wings, the tail, he nearly gave me a heart attack when I went to my shop last night and he was in there. Thought he was one of my ancestors who went down instead of up and came back to haunt me."

Stoick rolled his eyes at his friends comment and continued to look at the door where his son had just been a few moments before. _"My son, why do you have to make things so complicated sometimes?"_ Stoick thought to himself, _"Maybe Gobber is right, am I sure that I have accepted him? If not then I have to try."_

* * *

The two hybrids continued to walk from the Chiefs house straight to the Hofferson's while along the way earning a few looks from the weary villagers who weren't quite sure how to act around two beings such as Astrid and Hiccup causing them to keep their distance from the couple and talk in quiet tones. This did not go unnoticed by the hybrids however and even though it hurt a little they knew that if they didn't try people would always be cautious of them.

Hiccup though looked more like the nervous one out of the two of them as they approached the Hofferson home with each step that seemed to only get heavier and heavier as they came closer to their destination. No sooner, were they both standing in front of the door and with a heavy sigh Astrid opened her door and allowed them in only to find that her father was sharpening his axe by the table and her mother over by the window sitting in a chair while reading a book. They both looked over at the two new comers and suddenly the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife with all the emotions that began to stir right then and there.

Mrs. Hofferson had a very strong presence to her that would make most men quake in their boots by just looking at her even though she was a smaller woman then most Viking females. She stood no taller than 5'8 and had a very slim build to her with two piercing green eyes and long flowing brown hair that went to the small of her back. She wore a dark brown dress that went all the way down to her boots while her arms were exposed, but her shoulders had silver shoulder guards over them while on her head she wore a decorative head band, much like Astrid's.

Mr. Hofferson on the other hand was a tall and lean man unlike other Viking males who were just bulky and stout. He had blonde hair with braids in it, while his bread was nice and short. He wore a green tunic that was covered by an iron breast plate and wore a belt around his waist, while on his head he wore a Viking helmet. His cold blue eyes stared at the couple before him, mostly Hiccup, waiting to see what they wanted.

Finally after a moment of silence Astrid finally spoke to try and ease the tension. "Mom… dad," She said as both her parents eyes went to look at her, although her father kept Hiccup still in his line of vision to make sure he was there. "Me and Hiccup were wondering if we could, uh, spend the day with you guys?"

Mr. Hofferson quirked an eye brow, while his wife stood up from her chair and carefully made her way over to her daughter and Hiccup, eyeing them both as if she was looking at an enemy for any weak points. "And why would you want to do that?" She asked as she got up right in Hiccup's face making the young man feel extremely uncomfortable as those two green eyes seemed to look into his soul. "Since when did we start to matter to you?"

"Mom please, not now…." Astrid said causing her mother to look right at her.

Her mother looked her up and down before she looked over at her husband, who had been standing them the entire time with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. "What do you think honey?" Mrs. Hofferson asked. "Would you like to spend the day with them?"

Mr. Hofferson narrowed his eyes as he thought about the question in mind. "Hmmmm," he said, "I've got multiple things that I have to do and I really don't need anybody getting in the way." He said while staring at Hiccup causing the young hybrid to give him a sheepish smile.

"How about you take our daughter and spend some time with her and have her help you with your chores." Mrs. Hofferson said before she stared back up at Hiccup with a nice smile. "And I'll have little Hiccup come with me to the forest to gather berries. Just like when he was younger."

Astrid's eyes went wide and was about to interject by telling them that this was a stupid idea, but before she could speak her father cut her off. "This is our decision Astrid, if you both want to spend time with us then you will have to do it by are terms, ok?" he said in a forceful tone.

His daughter's eyes narrowed and she shot him a glare, but soon realized that it was useless to argue with him and thinking about it a bit more this was a step in the right direction even though they wouldn't all be together like her and Hiccup had planned to do. Speaking of Hiccup he looked as if he was going to pass out as he looked down at her mother who kept on giving him a cheerful smile as if this was going to be a great day.

"Well," she said to herself, "This will be rather interesting."

* * *

Within the Berkian forest Mrs. Hofferson and Hiccup were moving around holding two big baskets as they went about collecting berries in an awkward silence. Hiccup couldn't have had felt more uncomfortable being around this small, but deadly woman, as she just hummed to herself while collecting more berries pretty much ignoring Hiccup in the process. They hadn't talked at all since their time together, which made Hiccup worried with what she was thinking about and began to wonder the worst of what she was planning on doing with him.

He absentmindedly began just to pick random berries and threw them in his basket as his mind drifted off thinking that the Hofferson's had somehow known that he and Astrid were planning something like this and prepared to have them separated so that one of the parents could keep Astrid far away when the other one would end him. No sooner after he thought that though he felt a smack on his right shoulder causing him to yelp in surprise and almost throw the basket in the air, if it wasn't for the quick reflexes of Mrs. Hofferson in grabbing his keeping him from doing throwing it all over the area.

"Hiccup," She said sternly catching his attention and looked at her in shock, "I did not teach you to pick those types of berries when you were five." She said while pointing to some red berries that were among the blue berries in his basket.

"Or have you forgotten all that I have taught you since you had become a hybrid?" She said with a scowl.

Hiccup shrunk for a second remembering how the older woman had taught him a great many things in his childhood being somewhat a surrogate mother to him. Mrs. Hofferson had been there for him ever since his mother was taken away, hence why him and Astrid became such best friends when they were little as her mother would always take them to the forest and teach them how to survive out in the wild.

While Hiccup was remembering his past Mrs. Hofferson was taking the red berries out of his basket and threw them away till every single one was gone. She then looked up at Hiccup making him look back down at her with a small grin as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling lightly. "Sorry Mrs. Hofferson," he apologized, "I just wasn't thinking at the moment." He said while going back and picking more berries.

"Start thinking then Hiccup." The older woman scowled causing Hiccup to look down at the ground as her eyes bore into his being before going back to pick more berries.

After a few moments of silence again Mrs. Hofferson decided to break the tension again, but this time she asked some questions. "So Hiccup," she said in a sweet voice instead of her stern one from before, "What was it like to be a Hybrid?"

Hiccup's eyes went big as he stared down at the bush in front of him not expecting her to ask him that type of question, but quickly recovered before he gave his usual answer. "You know, since I was a hybrid I was kind of an outcast amongst dragons. Not like that they treated me badly or anything, but I was just different, life was good overall though." He said with a smile as he gave his usual response to everybody who asked him that question and then left it alone, however he wasn't aware that the woman that was next to him was not everybody.

"What was your normal day like as one?" she asked catching Hiccup a little off guard by her next question.

"Ah-ah…wel-well-well…you know," he said while stuttering. Usually people would be satisfied with his first answer and not ask anything more; he wasn't counting on this at all. "I slept, I ate, I played with my nest family."

"Nest family?" Mrs. Hofferson asked, "You mean that blue Stormcutter dragon, along with that Night Fury and those other dragons that Astrid had mentioned about? Those are your family?"

"Well I would be surprised if they weren't my family," Hiccup replied, "They been with me for nine years of my life."

"Ah, so then did they teach you how to behave and act like a dragon then?" she asked glancing over her shoulder.

"There dragons, of course they would." Hiccup replied a little worriedly. "I still however though behave like a human, which made me stand out from the nest."

"Didn't you wonder in those nine years why you were a hybrid?" she pried some more.

"Of course," Hiccup said while grabbing a handful of berries and putting them in a basket, "I would always ask, but they never gave me a real response."

"They?" Mrs. Hofferson said while turning her body to look at Hiccup's back.

"Ya, I mean, my dragon mother Blueray said I was a gift from the God's." Hiccup said.

"Ha, that's pretty nice of her to tell you that," Mrs. Hofferson replied.

"It was just to keep me safe," Hiccup said as his left hand started to shake.

"Who else wouldn't give you a real response?" She asked noticing the boys shaking form.

"My, ah, mentor." Hiccup said as his eyes darted back and forth from the basket, to the bush's in front of him and a tree.

"Mentor?" She said.

"Ya, ummm, I'm sure Astrid told you about Scorchclaw and all that." He replied as he set his basket down by him and sat on his knees while he went back to picking berries.

"I'm aware of him," She replied, "What kind of mentor was he? What would he have you do for training? What type of fighting did he have you do? What did he do to you?!" She said with her voice a little higher causing Hiccup to stop and look down at the ground with a sad look.

"Did he teach you to prey upon the weak?!" She asked walking slowly up behind him. "Did he teach you to not have any mercy, to show no compassion, to use others and look for every chance to exploit other people!? She yelled causing Hiccup to shrink as he tried to forget all of his master's teachings and what he did to him.

"Tell me Hiccup," She said looking down at the back of his head with daggers, "If you hated your master so much, why do you follow his teachings?"

"I don't," Hiccup replied softly.

"Oh, I think you do boy," she said hovering over him, "Your Scorchclaw seemed to have some sort of impact on you and I want to know everything that you went through."

"I don't," Hiccup replied again, "I don't…. you wouldn't understand what he put me through." He said quietly causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

"He trained me to be something else Mrs. Hofferson," Hiccup replied softly, "Every time I trained he would teach me to have no fear and no remorse for my enemies. He would look down upon me when I did things different from that of dragons and Vikings that wasn't normal in his opinion such as inventing new things to help everybody and if I didn't follow his ways…" He trailed off while remembering the punishments he would have to endure if he didn't follow his master teachings.

"Come on child say it," Mrs. Hofferson she said encouraging him.

"I can't," Hiccup said while he stood up and turned to look at her. "Too many bad memories, memories that I just want to forget, so can we please change the subject."

"Sure," She said with a shrug before she glared at him, "Then why did you change my daughter into a Hybrid!?" She yelled.

"It was her choice, not mine," Hiccup reasoned, "Scorchclaw never taught me how to make people into hybrids; it was just an ability I learned. She wished for it and for some apparent reason right at that moment of time, these… abilities kicked in and just like how I was made a hybrid so was she, except for losing her memory part."

"So she chose to be made into one?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. "You didn't force her or anything?"

Hiccup nodded his head causing her to sigh as she rested her right hand against her forehead, "Agh, that child of mine," she groaned, "Always making rash decisions without even thinking about it."

"I thought she told you that it was her choice and that she wasn't forced into it?" Hiccup asked causing her to look back up at him with a skeptical look. "Why did you need to hear from me to believe it?"

"I'm still having a hard time believing it Hiccup," She said a little more softly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I need to understand a little more about you and how you have changed since the last time I knew you. So you may not like it, but I need to know how you were raised by dragons. Got it?"

Hiccup hesitated for a moment not wanting to go into some of the details of his past, but if it was going to get Mrs. Hofferson to somewhat see who he really is, then he decided to just go along with it. "Ok then," he said, "What would you like to know?"

"First," she said, "When did Scorchclaw start teaching you?"

"He trained me when I was seven and I would have to say those were some of the hardest years of my life when I was young," Hiccup said as his shoulders sagged slightly and he stared at her feet.

"Ok," she said, "What would he do when you did something wrong?"

"If I didn't do something right he would rag on me all day about it and if I kept doing something wrong, then the punishment came." He said closing his eyes as flames and claws appeared in his thoughts.

Mrs. Hofferson saw his quaking form as he remembered the painful memories making her feel a little more compassionate to the young man as she heard the truth come from his voice. "Why didn't your dragon family protect you?" she asked.

"Not even my nest family knows fully well what he did to me, and when they would see me come home all cut up and burned, Scorchclaw would threaten them that if they tried anything something bad would happen." Hiccup sighed. "My early life as a hybrid was not that pleasant for me, but I didn't want my only family that I had to get hurt because of me so I had to endure it."

Hiccup looked up at her to see that she just stood there and looked at him causing him to sigh and walk over to another bush with berries in it. "I'm sorry for what I have done to your daughter, Mrs. Hofferson. It's hard to see those you love make choices that affect you personally and may hurt you." He said while taking a shaky breath. "I would never hurt her and I will always be there for her, but I can't go on without knowing that I have your support and love as well. My wish is that you can still see that little boy who looked up to you so much, because you were always there for him when he himself didn't have a mother of his own and who didn't know who he was."

Taking another sigh Hiccup looked up to see that Mrs. Hofferson had put her basket down and seemed to have calmed down quite a bit and looked at him with a little bit of… empathy? "I still don't know who I am," Hiccup replied somberly, "I was taken and made into a freak, a monster in other words, then I was found and reunited with my family, but I still feel like there's something more for me." He said softly not noticing the woman slowly approach him from behind and place a hand on his left shoulder, causing him to look back at her to see that her face had really soften and she looked like she cared about his situation.

Sighing Mrs. Hofferson gently rubbed his shoulder while thinking about the young man before her. He hadn't said much too her and was still vague about a lot of what he had to deal with while growing up as a hybrid, but when he said how he looked up to her when he was little and how she was there for him and was a mother to him since his mother was taken by a dragon, had really hit a soft spot for her. When he said those things all she could remember was that sweet innocent little boy that she had taken care of and like everybody else she was devastated when he was taken as a child, but she felt hurt and sadness that could only be related to losing a loved one.

She really liked the boy and loved how her daughter was really good friends with the small lad thinking that they were the perfect match for each other, and when he was taken it was especially hard for her little daughter, but then nine years later he had returned and once she heard that he had returned she was overcome with joy. Except when she saw him she was shocked to not only see that he was a hybrid, but her daughter was too causing questions to form in her head and when they had explained what happened she was beyond furious. She was furious at her daughter for not thinking straight and being turned into a hybrid while at the same time was angry at Hiccup for turning her into one.

Though her anger was small compared to that of her husband's and all those questions she asked Hiccup were her husband's questions. She had to try to get Hiccup to open up to her and find out more about him since none of the villagers, even his own father knew anything about his past, except for her daughter who knew a little, but not a whole lot and never explained anything to her. That was why she was so frustrated about the entire ordeal and her boar headed stubborn daughter didn't help with anything at all. If anything, she was angrier with Astrid then Hiccup about this entire ordeal. It would've been fine if Hiccup would've explained all of this first to her, but with her husband accusing the young hybrid into forcing their daughter to become one and with Astrid being straight up rude to her by saying "this is my choice so you should just accept this" without even talking to her at all, was the reason why she never got a chance to speak with Hiccup.

Her thoughts though were halted when she heard and saw Hiccup clearing his throat and looking rather nervous by her sudden quietness and close proximity to him. "It's alright Hiccup," She smiled, "You're in no trouble."

"Wait… What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Just a minute ago you were yelling at me and now your being all calm all of sudden, do you have some like emotional…"

"Don't finish that sentence boy," she cut him off with a glare, "I'm fully right in my mind ok. I just needed to ask some questions and get to know you more. Gods you would not have made it with my husband if you were with him, all these Thor forsaken questions were his in the first place."

"What?" Hiccup asked, "Is that why…"

"I had us all split up with you with me, yes." She said cutting him off, "My husband really is the only one out of the two of us that's really mad at you, me on the other hand I'm more upset with my daughter then anything."

"But she…" Hiccup began but was soon cut off again by her.

"I know it was her choice, but there's more to that then just that Hiccup," She stated firmly, "It's more of a mother and daughter discussion that we need to have."

Hiccup kept his mouth shut and nodded as she smiled at him again making himself smile a bit. "So are you ok with me at least?" He asked.

"Yes, but," She said quickly, "I'm not used to you being all of this and I still want to know more about you son, I've always admire you and I love the fact that you are with my daughter, probably not with the fact of her being a hybrid though. So I would like for us to spend some time like this in the woods to get to know each other and I can relay everything to my husband."

Before Hiccup could ask to why she had to relay everything to him she hurried and answered it for him. "Like I said before, he's angry with you and I really don't want that lovely head of yours cut off, I'll be somewhat of bridge between the both of ya," She finished with a smile.

Hiccup nodded back to her and gave her a small smile. It was a strange get to know you, but he was glad that at least the wife liked him and was grateful that he had some sort of footing in the Hofferson house now.

However, the moment was short lived when Hiccup started hearing some rustling not too far from them and turned to see who it was. Mrs. Hofferson was also curious and turned to see who it was as well and when a figure appeared out of the bush's her heart stopped and Hiccup bore his fangs at the new comer.

"My my my," The burly Viking said with a wicked grin. "What do we have here? Mrs. Hofferson and I presume this to be the Dragon Conquer? Haha!" he laughed as more men began to surround them.

"Outcasts," Mrs. Hofferson said dropping her basket down and getting into a defensive stance. "What are you doing here Alvin?" She threatened.

"I'm 'ere for the Dragon Conquer you old battleaxe," He sneered, "But I never imagined that the Conquer would be half dragon himself! Haha, this is such a treat!"

Hiccup stood in front of Mrs. Hofferson and spread his wings to cover her from the cruel man that was before them as he snarled more at the Outcast. "Leave," Hiccup threatened, "You are not welcome here."

"Ah are you kiddin' me?" Alvin teased, "This little runt thinks he can threaten us?! Get em lads!" he yelled as Outcasts rushed at them with maces and swords in their hands.

"Well," Hiccup said looking back at Mrs. Hofferson, "Can this day get any worse?" As if on cue an axe was thrown right past him and struck his basket of berries making them all fall to the ground.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one, because man it was a hard one to do. Probably one of the longest chapters I have done in my writing of httyd fanfiction, but hey it was a lot of fun to do.**

 **I probably won't post again until after Christmas, but you never know.**

 **I hope you all of a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Httyd**

 **Chapter 3: Alvin and the Outcasts Pt 2**

* * *

Within Berk's forest Hiccup was running full speed weaving in between tree's and rocks while at the same time dodging flying axe's, spears, arrows, and bola's that all seemed to be aimed at him. There was a yelp from behind him and then instantly he was struggling to breathe as a set of arms squeezed around his neck.

"Hiccup!" Mrs. Hofferson yelled in his ear as she clung onto his back for dear life, "Can't you fly out of here!?"

"Canopy… to… thick," Hiccup breathed out as her arms wrapped tighter around his throat. "Also… can't… breath."

"Quit your complaining child and run faster!" She yelled while an ax flew over their heads and imbedded itself in a tree in front of them.

Hiccup toke a sharp left going further into the forest and then dove into some bushes to hide. No sooner were the Outcasts running past them and further away from them. Once they were a safe distance away and Hiccup couldn't hear them anymore he got out from the bushes and began to heave a little bit while Mrs. Hofferson jumped off from his back and looked into the forest to see if there were any stragglers.

Seeing that there were none she turned to Hiccup with an upset look on her face causing him to raise an eyebrow and give her an expression that said 'what' before she began to speak. "How could you not of heard and smelled them?" She asked a little bit agitated.

"Uh," Hiccup started, "Because we were surrounded by berries which damper my sense of smell. Plus they were sneaking up on us, what do you think I can do, hear their breathing?"

"Excuses," she said, "A true warrior is always alert."

"When you're even picking berries?" Hiccup asked. "As I recall, you were also there, so shouldn't you have been on alert as well?"

She shot him a look that made him dart his eyes from her to the ground as she look around at their surroundings. "We need to get back to the village," She said turning to him, "Or find your dragon friends."

Hiccup nodded and was about to respond before his ears picked up a whishing sound and before he knew it bolas began to wrap themselves around his body causing him to fall to the ground while completely immobilizing him. He struggled against it, but found it useless when he felt pressure on his back as two Outcasts pressed their spears against him. Mrs. Hofferson was about to go help Hiccup, but before she could someone grabbed her braid and yanked her back causing her to give out a yell as she tried to pry the mans hands from her hair, but the big Outcast wasn't letting go and just pulled harder making her yell even more

"Ah, don't be that way Ingrid," Alvin sneered, "You shouldn't spend too much energy trying to fight. You're going to need it for what I've got planned for you."

Alvin then turned to his troops with a look of victory on his face. "Take 'em to the ships lads!" He yelled. "We set sail for Outcast Island." Both Hiccup and Mrs. Hofferson exchanged worried glances as the Outcasts toke them back to their ships, wondering what Alvin had in store for them.

* * *

Back in the village Toothless laid lazily on the roof of the Haddock household while basking in the sun as he tried to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet, sadly though the peace and quiet was ruined when he heard a high pitched scream above him and a loud and obnoxious laugh.

"Ah! Hookfang!" Snotlout screamed from on top of Hookfang as he flew around in the air on fire.

" **Hahahahahaha!"** Hookfang laughed as he did another barrel roll, **"What's the matter Snotlout? Is your butt to hot?"** Snotlout screamed again as he fell from his saddle and plummeted downwards to the village with his pants still on fire.

Toothless merely watched as the Viking boy landed in a cart full of apples and watched as Hookfang landed right by said cart while he still laughed. Rolling his eyes Toothless tried to go back to sleep, but was interrupted again when something slammed into the house causing him to jolt up and watch as Barf and Belch ran towards Hookfang and Snotlout with blankets over their heads as Tuffnut and Ruffnut tried to steer them.

Again Toothless watched as both sets of twins collided with Hookfang and Snotlout causing them to all get tangled up with each other. Toothless snorted while he jumped down from the roof of the house and landed in front of it as he looked at the scene before him.

" **Are they messing around again?"** Stormfly asked as she landed by Toothless.

Toothless merely nodded as Meatlug came by and landed on the other side of Toothless with Fishlegs riding her, but right when they landed Fishlegs instantly got off of her and ran towards the mess that was before them and tried to help which didn't really help at all.

" **Hey Meatlug,"** Toothless warbled, **"How has your day been?"**

" **Oh nothing special,"** Meatlug responded, **"Just spending it with Fishlegs and sniffed a bunch of flowers."**

Again Toothless nodded and went back to watching as Fishlegs tried to pull Tuffnut out of a barrel that he somehow ended up in with Belch pulling on Fishlegs trying to help him, but instead he pulled to hard causing Fishlegs to pull Tuffnut out with too much force causing the young man to be flung into the air as he screamed with joy before landing in another barrel full of fish.

" **This is just an average day,"** Stormfly said causing the two dragons by her to look at her, **"Not sure how this is all going to work out guys. These, Viking's don't really seem to like us very much and with all of this happening it's not really helping at all."** They both nodded in agreement and watched as several villagers come by and shake their heads at the entire situation before them.

Pretty soon though, they were greeted with the presence of Astrid as she came walking to them and stood right by Stormfly while crossing her arms that were covered in mud with a rather unpleasant look on her face causing Stormfly to become a little bit concerned.

" **You alright Astrid?"** Stormfly asked.

Astrid rolled her eyes and let out a small growl. **"Well the day with my dad just ended being a waste,"** She responded with a glare, **"All we did was some chores and we never even talked to each other."**

" **Wait,"** Toothless said, **"I thought you and Hiccup were supposed to spend the day with your parents together?"**

" **We were, but of course my mother had other plans,"** She responded as she gritted her teeth, **"Who gives her the right to make all of the decisions? She is just so…. aggravating and controlling!"** She said waving her hands in the air in frustration.

Toothless gave her a look and then looked at Stormfly and then Meatlug before looking back at her. **"Is there something you want to talk about?"** he asked while earning a confused look from her.

" **No, why?"** She responded.

The three dragons exchanged glances before looking back at her, but before they could respond someone cleared their throat from behind them causing them to all look back and see Gobber giving them a weird look. "I'm not sure what you are all trying to say, but I guess I never will." Gobber said as he waved it off.

"Gobber," Astrid said a little stunned from him being there, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to listen to you growl, hiss, and roar at the dragons, who in turn responded back to you." He said gesturing with his hand.

"Oh," Astrid responded not quite sure what to say next.

Gobber merely rolled his eyes and walked up to her. "Have you seen Hiccup?" He asked before he heard a cry from Snotlout causing him to look past Astrid and at the mess that was before him.

"No," Astrid said catching his attention, "Apparently, my 'dearest mother' had this ingenious idea that she wanted to spend the day with Hiccup, _alone._ " She said as she lingered on the last word for a moment.

The old Blacksmith furrowed his brow and let out a sigh before he spoke again. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait till sun down to drag Hiccup to Gothi's after she's done with him." He finished with an irritated look.

"Gobber this is serious!" Astrid snapped.

"I was serious," He responded as he looked back at the scene before him to see that Snotlout had Tuffnut in a headlock with Ruffnut pulling on Snotlouts hair and Fishlegs pulling on her waist. Hookfang, Barf and Belch on the other hand seemed to square off with each other shouting, name calling and then just ended up fighting one with another. "I better go break that up." Gobber mulled over as he went over to stop the disaster that was before them.

Astrid shook her head and looked up to the sky pondering where Hiccup could be along with her mother. If her mother had done anything to Hiccup, be it physical harm or emotional she would give her a piece of her mind and that would be that, she didn't care anymore what her parents thought of her and she defiantly didn't care to listen to them. All they did was just getting her more upset with their questions and second guessing her every time she opened up her mouth, it was exhausting. _"No,"_ she thought to herself, _"If they question me one more time I'm not talking to them and if they say anything about Hiccup, then I guess the Haddocks will have to make some room in their house."_

But, before she thought about it any longer she noticed that the day was drawing to a close and that it would be night soon. For some odd reason she had this feeling in her gut that something was wrong, that something had happened to mother and Hiccup. She tried to deny it, but then she looked back at the darkening sky and once again thought that something had happened.

* * *

On a slightly burnt and destroyed ship sat Hiccup tied to the mast of the ship along with Mrs. Hofferson who was on the other side of said mast. The Outcasts had made sure that Hiccup was extra tied up and went as far as muzzling the young boy disabling his ability to breath fire and linking a ball and chain to his tail and feet.

Hiccup sat there contemplating on how things could get any worse as Mrs. Hofferson on the other hand was struggling against the ropes and shouting insults at the Outcasts who were going about doing their duties. Pretty soon though she succumb to the idea that she wasn't going to get loose and tried to see if Hiccup was still awake.

"Psssst! Hiccup!" She whispered.

"Mhm hmhn mhmhm," Hiccup responded.

"Good, you're awake," She let out a breath of relief before she started talking again. "Could you possibly use some of that dragon strength to break through the ropes?"

"Mumhmhm uhmmum." He said back.

"What do you mean you can't?" she fired back.

"Mhmumhm umhumhmm hmhmhuhmm hmhumhm!" He muffed loudly.

"So what, can't you use your claws to cut through?" She asked.

"Mhumhm mhummm mmhmum mmhm." He said.

"They covered them too?" She said, "Clever Outcasts."

"Mmmhumm hmummh mhumm?" he asked.

"No, I think we are on our own son," She said, "But we can't lose hope, there's always a way out."

"Mhumhmm mhmh?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him," She answered back.

Before they could exchange another word a stomp came right by them causing them to look up and see Alvin with a wicked grin on his face as he came right over to where they were. "My my my," Alvin began as he inspected Hiccup from head to toe, "Who would've thought it eh? That Stoick's runt turned out to be some freak of nature." He laughed along with his men.

Alvin soon stopped laughing and then bowed down a bit so that he could look more closely at Hiccup's eyes and liked what he saw. "My, this is interesting." He said as he grabbed Hiccup's face and examined it even more. "Look at those eyes lads, eyes of a killer!" He bellowed.

Hiccup tried to fight off Alvin's hand, but to no avail. With all of his muffed shouting Mrs. Hofferson soon became more agitated and began to yell at the men. "Leave the child alone!" She yelled, "He doesn't have anything you would want!"

"Quiet!" One of Alvin's men named Savage said as he pointed a spear at her. "Or else I'll run you through with this!"

She struggled more against her restraints, but as soon as she felt the cold point of the spear on her throat she stopped. Alvin merely chuckled as he looked at Hiccup a little bit more before releasing his face and standing up to his full height as he continued to stare down at the small boy.

"You know boy it's not hard to see into someone and see the treachery they have committed." He said with an evil grin. "I should know, they don't call me Alvin the Treacherous for nothing!" He boomed with a laugh.

Hiccup shot him a glare and began to fight against his restraints and let off a deep muffled growl that caused most of the crew to go big eyed and step back a few feet, but not Alvin who just seemed to thrive off of the boys resistance and the glare that he was giving him just wanted him to poke more at the boy and see what else he could get out of the creature.

"Oh, does Stoick not know?" Alvin said as he circled around the mast and came up on the other side of Hiccup. "Did you run away and become this freak? Or did you bargain with a demon who gave you powers that even you can't control?" The young hybrid struggled more and let out more muffled growls as he tossed and turned. Alvin smirked and decided to go a little further figuring out that he had somehow hit a nerve in the boy and something else that Hiccup's people didn't know about.

Mrs. Hofferson turned her head to the right to see Hiccup thrashing more and wondered why he was reacting like this. When she asked him questions he didn't seem to have reacted to her like he was to Alvin, maybe it was because he knew Alvin was an enemy, but the boy was smart enough to know not to be baited by petty questions that weren't even true or maybe it was something that Alvin was saying that was triggering something in Hiccup causing him to act like this, either way it caused her to think more about it.

Alvin bent down again to Hiccup and saw the boy's eyes staring right back at him with hate. "Oh boy, you should know that people like us," Alvin said placing a hand over his chest then resting it on Hiccups. "Know each other better than anyone. Trust me when I say that I'm interested in how you became like this, but I'm even more interested in how the runt of Stoick became such a monster, tell me, how many people's lives have you ruined?"

Hiccup shook more causing a tremor to go throughout the boat causing some of the men to get more then nervous and began to grab on to anything to help stabilize them. Even Savage had to balance himself from falling over while Mrs. Hofferson looked more concern than ever.

" _Hiccup,"_ she thought, _"Child, why are you acting like this?"_

"Do you have any titles?" Alvin asked looking more into Hiccups eyes, "A man like yourself must have some titles, you know for all the villages you burned down and all the lives you ruined. Let's see…." He began as he scratched his chin.

"The Widow Maker?" He asked causing Hiccup to thrash more. "No? How about…. The Spawn of Death?" This only made Hiccup glare at him causing him to think more about it.

"Hiccup, "Alvin began, "The Deadly?"Hiccup struggled more.

"The Beast of the Night?" More struggling and growls came from Hiccup.

The Outcast leader stroked his beard some more and shrugged his shoulders before he turned to his crew to shout out orders. "Make haste lads," he bellowed, "We are on a tight schedule."

"We need to stop and repair though Alvin." Savage responded. "The ship is slowly taking on water from the dragon attack from earlier today." Alvin growled before looking at horizon, but not too long after was someone clearing their throat making him turn around to see who it was.

"There's an island not too far from here," Mrs. Hofferson said gaining his attention. "It's Dragon's island. You should be able to repair there."

"And why should I listen to you, Ingrid?" Alvin questioned.

"I really don't want to sink in the ocean, you boar headed fool." She said rolling her eyes.

Alvin gave her a glare before looking at his men and shouting at them to chart a course to the island. If it was a trap Alvin wasn't too concerned about it, he had hostages and when you have hostages you control everything. He toke one more look back at the seething boy then he looked back at the island that was approaching them with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

Once they arrived on the island the crew began to make much needed repairs on their ship while Hiccup and Mrs. Hofferson were kneeling on the beach still tied up and being guarded by some of Alvin's men, who had their weapons at the ready while their leader stood a little bit away from them not taking his eyes from them as he ordered his men around.

Mrs. Hofferson gave Hiccup a sympathetic look as the young man stared out at the ship with a look of anger on his face, a furrowed brow and seemed to be trying to control his breathing. The older woman tried to silently scoot over to where Hiccup was without the guards noticing and tried to get his attention by whispering.

"Hiccup," she whispered grabbing his attention. His features went soft as he stared down into her eyes and his breathing became more relaxed much to her relief. "Hey, we're going to be ok, alright. We just have to figure out a way to get out of here without them noticing."

Hiccup stared at her for a moment longer before he turned his eyes back on the ship, then on Alvin. He kept his gaze on him for a little while longer till he closed his eyes and dropped his head as if he was defeated.

"Hey, don't be that way." She said scooting closer to him. "He doesn't know what he was talking about. You're no killer or monster. You're just a child and a sweet one at that and from what my daughter tells me about you is that you're the best person in the entire world."

He looked up at her once more before putting his head down again and began to shake it causing her eyes to go wide. "Hiccup, you can't seriously agree with him can you?" She began causing him to look up at her. She looked into his eyes and saw something that told her something was defiantly wrong as his eyes looked like ones of sadness as if he was guilty of something.

Before she could go on and comfort him some more, Alvin came up and looked down at the two before him with a frown on his face. "This is taking a bit longer then I've expected," He replied as he toke a knee and looked more into Hiccup's eyes, "Shall we continue our talk 'Iccup?"

"Leave him alone," Mrs. Hofferson glowered, "Torturing a child is an all time low, even for you Alvin."

"Shut it Ingrid," Alvin growled, "Wasn't talking to you."

"Well now you are," She said defensively as she scooted right in front of Hiccup putting her between him and Alvin as she glared at the man before them. "You will not torture him anymore."

"Compassion on the freak Ingrid?" Alvin mocked. "You were always the weak one."

"Compassion is not weakness Alvin," She spat, "It is way higher than your cowardly ways!"

"My, is your daughter as pathetic as you?" Alvin teased causing her to snarl at him, "You were always weird, along with Valka!"

He yelled as he backhanded her across the face causing her to scream while sending her flying into the dirt beside them. Hiccup's eyes went wide before he looked back at Alvin and began to struggle more against his restraints causing the large man to be overjoyed that he got a reaction from the boy, but his joy soon turned to shock as the boy's eyes turned red and the ropes around his body began to snap.

The Guards pointed their spears at him, but they were flicked away by his tail that also flung the ball and chain as well while Hiccup extended his claws further causing the coverings they put on them to pop off as he reached down and broke apart the chains on his feet and his tail.

Alvin then watched as Hiccup stood to his full height and with one final snap his wings broke free and spread open as he gazed menacingly down at the Outcast leader as he reached up to the muzzle around his mouth and ripped it off. Shaking his head Alvin got out of his shock and pulled out a hammer before giving off a yell as he engaged Hiccup.

Mrs. Hofferson struggled against her restraints and luckily for her she found a knife on the ground that had dropped from one of the guards and managed to use it to break herself free. Once freed, she got up and picked up a sword as she engaged the oncoming Outcast soldier's that were heading their way. Her sword collided that of Savage's causing the two to then fight with each other as Outcast soldier's flooded past them to engage Hiccup, who at the time was having a hard time fighting off Alvin.

Alvin swung his hammer again at Hiccup making him use his arms to block the blow and keep himself from crying out as he heard a crack that came from it. He could heal himself with his magic, but he was in such a fit of rage that all other thoughts left his mind as he tried to take another sweep at Alvin only to have the oversized man to dodge it and throw the hammer at Hiccup.

Deflecting the hammer Hiccup tried to engage Alvin again, but found himself surrounded by Outcasts causing him to try and fight them off, but there was so many of them that he was about to be overwhelmed and when someone kicked his left leg he collapsed to the ground and was staring up into Alvin's eyes as the man held an ax to his throat.

"Face it runt of Berk," Alvin teased him with another title, "You are clearly no match for me."

Hiccup looked back up at him and soon he felt the moons light upon his back as the night began to cover them. His eyes glowed red and without even hesitation he instantly grabbed Alvin by the throat and lifted him up in the air causing Mrs. Hofferson and Savage to stop their fighting and gasp along with everyone else.

"I am not the runt of Berk," Hiccup said with a deep growl instead of his usual nasally voice, "I am The Dread of the Night!" He roared as he threw Alvin into some of his men.

"People hear my name and tremble!" He roared as the Outcast soldier's snapped out of their shock and began to charge him.

Hiccup was preparing to fire at them, but a roar from above caught his attention making him look up to see his friends and family flying to them in the night sky. He was so stunned by this that he didn't notice Alvin running up to him before it was too late as the Outcast landed a punch right into Hiccup's jaw completely knocking him down to the ground.

"Little runt," Alvin breathed. His victory was short lived though once he heard Stoick yelling from a ship that was approaching them ordering the dragon riders and another hybrid, to fire upon his ship and get Hiccup and Mrs. Hofferson out of there.

His men tried to fire at the riders, but they couldn't get them and pretty soon their ship was sinking and then they were being fired upon by the dragons and their riders. Alvin growled, but before he knew it he felt a punch connecting with his face from Mrs. Hofferson sending him flying into the dirt as she gave him a victorious look.

"That's for back handing me," she spat before she went over to help Hiccup.

She lifted him up and put his left arm around her shoulders as he groaned. With his eyes back to normal he looked around and saw that there were dragons everywhere and his father yelling up a storm from a ship. He then looked down to see Mrs. Hofferson and gave a shy look before he stared at the ground.

"Ah, sorry about that," he said as she led him over to the ship, "I…. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Explain later," she responded, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Are you going to tell them?" Hiccup asked worriedly as they began to board the ship with his father's help.

"Don't worry Hiccup, your secret is safe with me," She responded with a smile, "But I want you to explain to me later about what that was all about."

"Thank you Mrs. Hofferson." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Please, call me Ingrid." She replied.

No sooner where they sailing off from the island leaving behind Alvin and his Outcasts with the dragon riders above them in the air while Gobber and Stoick where on the ship with them. Before they could say anything though Astrid landed on the ship and quickly ran to Hiccup enveloping him in a hug.

"Hiccup," She said, "I was so worried about you!"

"How were you able to find us?" Hiccup asked.

She stepped back a bit, but still kept him in a hug as she looked up into his eyes with a smile. "Once you and mom where gone too long, we began to look for you," she said, "We found some tracks in the forest and some weapons and then went out to find you guys. After some searching we saw the ship that you guys were being held prisoner on and then we followed it to the island."

She then turned to her mother and glared. "I told you this would be a bad idea to separate us."

"Feeling the love daughter," her mother replied with a sigh.

* * *

Back on the island Alvin stood up and looked out at the ship and the dragons. "They ride dragons," He said dumbfounded before he began to laugh causing his men to give him confused looks, "We get that boy, then we will ride dragon!" He laughed more as his men began to catch on and join in his laughter as they all began to look out at the Dragon Riders.

* * *

 **This one feels a little rushed, but I made sure there wasn't any spelling errors and stuff like that. So hopefully it turns out ok. If this update felt a little slow guys sorry, but from the mouth of another writer, "Quality over Quantity." I'm trying to make sure the stories can be read by reviewing it again and again to make sure it flows right and it all makes sense.**

 **Thanks again for supporting me and I think next chapter I'm going to add in another flashback.**

 **Y'all are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own httyd**

 **Chapter 4: I see… Maidens?**

* * *

 **5 ½ years ago…**

It was nighttime with a slight wind that brought a chill to the air over the vast ocean as the moon gazed down upon it shining its brilliant light upon the still water showing no sign of movement or disturbance. The night itself was calm with only a few clouds here and there with the exception of six figures that flew quickly across the starry night sky.

One of the figures was a younger Hiccup, wearing only a pair of green shorts on his body as he flew along his master, Scorchclaw and their gang which included a Scauldron, Skrill, Nadder, and Rumblehorn., all of which Hiccup knew by name and knew what they were capable of from his years of training with them.

The group he was with was on a mission for their queen and the young Hiccup had little to no clue what this mission was, except that he had to be ready to fight and listen to everything that Sorchclaw said or else there would be punishment and when Sorchclaw punished him he held nothing back from the young hybrid causing the Hiccup to fear him exceedingly and follow his orders to the T.

Hiccup thought about their mission though the whole time as he flew and was preparing himself for anything that could happen. He had been on a few dangerous missions before for their queen, which always involved recruiting more dragons or finding a dragon that had left the nest and had to be brought back, why, Hiccup didn't know. He couldn't blame dragons for wanting to leave the nest and sometimes envied them, but he knew that if he did then his family would pay the price and that was something that he couldn't risk.

His thoughts though soon came to an end when suddenly lights from off in the distance began to appear giving off a faint glow, but slowly they became bigger and bigger until all six of them were flying high in the sky above an interesting island, the which Hiccup had never seen before. It wasn't the overall landscape of the island that caught Hiccup's attention, but the fact that the island had the scent of Razorwhips, females only, except the occasional sniff of a male hatchling, and the scent of humans, but again only females which really made Hiccup wonder where they were at as they flew over a village undetected.

Scanning the town below Hiccup's eyes went wide as he saw metal clad woman flying in the air due to the fact that baby Razorwhips were attaching themselves to their backs. Hiccup's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what they were doing and couldn't come up with a logical answer.

" **We've arrived,"** Scorchclaw said in a deep and low voice.

" **Wing Maiden Island!"** The Skrill known as Stealth Shocker cackled, **"This is going to be a lot of fun guys, I say we make a game of how many humans we can kill!"**

" **What?"** Hiccup asked a little bit stunned earning a smirk from the Skrill. **"Why would we kill the humans? What have they done wrong?"**

The Scauldron known as Tidalwave made a face of disgust before he flew right by Hiccup to talk some sense into the child. **"They were born,"** Tidalwave said causing both Stealth Shocker and a Rumblehorn by the name Ramhorn, to laugh. **"They also have enslaved the baby Razorwhips to do their bidding by making them carrying them from place to place."**

Hiccup gave Tidalwave a confused look before he looked down at the villagers again and shook his head. **"Then why don't their mothers come and free them?"** Hiccup asked while earning an eye roll from Tidalwave. **"I can smell older female Razorwhips not to far from here, so why don't they just come save their babies?"**

" **Ever heard of a human shield?"** The Nadder Quickspike said flying up to the child. Hiccup shook his head causing Quickspike to sigh before giving an answer. **"Human shield means they use hostages as of way to protect themselves from their enemies. In this case, these humans are using the baby Razorwhips to work for them while at the same time using them as shields from their mothers. If their mothers attack then the baby Razorwhips die."**

Hiccup gave him a weird look and shook his head as he tried to make sense of what the Nadder was saying, but it still didn't make any sense. The babies didn't seem to be in any sort of trouble, even though they are carrying the humans around, but the humans seemed to be caring for the babies. An example would be as he watched one of the Maidens feed the baby some fish.

Before he could reply though Scorchclaw gave off a roar telling them that he was about to give out assignments causing them to all stay quiet as the massive dragon began to hover in place making them all hover in place as he turned towards them. **"Tidalwave, go to the far side of the town and cause a distraction. Stealth Shocker, Quickspike, find the place where the hatchlings sleep and rescue them."** He said looking at every one of them. **"Ramhorn, once Tidalwave makes the distraction run right through town causing as much destruction as you possibly can causing them to panic, while me and Hiccup will look for their leader and end them."**

All the dragons nodded and went to do their task while Hiccup flew alongside Scorchclaw as he looked for a spot and landed at the other side of town behind some houses and waited for his plan to go into effect. No, sooner though there were two women walking close to their hiding spot talking to each other. From how the conversation was going Hiccup figured out that it was mother and daughter and decided to listen more intently of what they were saying along with Scorchclaw.

"Mother," A young Maiden with green eyes and strawberry blond hair that was done in a pony tail said to the woman by her that look liked her, but a lot older. "You can rest assure that I will carry on our sacred task and ensure that the baby Razorwhips are safe."

The older Maiden nodded towards her daughter and placed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders causing her to turn towards her mother gave her a smile. "I know you will Atali," she replied, "When you become the leader of the tribe by tomorrow I know that you will lead with honor."

The duo continued to talk as they made their way into the village while Scorchclaw growled causing Hiccup to look up at him and shrink back when he saw the older dragon having a glare on his face as if someone had just done something terribly wrong to him. **"Where is that blasted Scauldron?"** He said in a gravelly voice, **"It doesn't take this long to make a distraction."**

They waited for a moment and for another moment causing Scorchclaw to get more irritated causing his skin to glow faintly as steam slowly began to rise from his body, making Hiccup slowly inch away before the Nightmare lost it. However it never came when there was a roar and some shouting.

" **Finally,"** Scorchclaw said as he waited for Ramhorn to do his part.

"What is it?!" A Maiden said flying close to them.

"Some Scauldron was found in the flower beds eating all of it up!" Another responded that soon joined her.

Scorchclaw frowned as his face was distorted into one of complete anger as he tried to control his rage that appeared to fail. **"That blasted…"** he breathed as fired began to form on certain parts of his body, **"Fat lazy piece of…"** Before Scorchclaw made up some sort of name for the Scauldron, Ramhorn soon came charging through the village causing an uproar of panic while Scorchclaw was still fuming as he made his way into the village crushing barrels and crates that stood in his way. His massive body banged against the houses that surrounded him causing some of the Wing Maidens to look away from Ramhorn to see what was making all that sound and screamed in fear upon seeing him.

"The Child of Fire and Death!" One yelled as she flew away.

"Run!" Another shouted.

"Where is Brynhildr?!" Yelled another.

Scorchclaw gave out a roar while firing a blast of flames at the huts that were around him and the cowering Maidens making them flee and get out of range of his intense fire. The Titanwing grinned wickedly as he saw his prey running for their lives from him and gave off a loud laugh. "That's it," he yelled in the human tongue, "Run for your lives you filth! For no man or woman can defeat me!" He roared to the sky setting himself ablaze as he did so.

Hiccup soon joined Scorchclaw by his side as he stared at all the destruction that was happening before him. He saw Tidalwave blast scolding hot water at some houses while completely obliterating them in the process while Ramhorn charged through town as he flung Maidens about that dared to challenge him and continued his onslaught as he ran through houses and other buildings.

For Hiccup everything seemed to move slowly around him as he watched maidens fly in a panic as ash and embers fell from the sky while Scorchclaw continued to set the entire town on fire and seemed to be enjoying every bit of it. Hearing a crash from behind him, Hiccup turned to see three maidens scramble as Tidalwave slammed his right foot into the wooden bridges that connected the whole town as he smashed his way through the place leaving nothing standing in his way as did Ramhorn, who had just broke through another wall to a house and came running right past Hiccup as he began to shoot balls of fire from his mouth at anything that was around him.

All around Hiccup was chaos as maidens flew and ran not even paying him any attention as they tried to escape or help their wounded. Hiccup noticed that the baby Razorwhips were crying and due to the fact that they were blind they had no clue what was happening around them.

He was about to go help them, but upon hearing a screech from above Hiccup turned to see Stealth Shocker swoop down and snag a few baby Razorwhips in his claws while Quickspike flew down holding a filled net of baby Razorwhips in his talons as Stealth Shocker came flying by him and dropped the babies in the net after Quickspike had opened it. The babies as Hiccup could see were crying frantically for their mothers or the maidens, none of which were there to save them.

Everything that Hiccup had witnessed and saw made him want to cry as he saw more Wing Maidens get flown back because of a fire ball that had exploded right by them. The woman tried desperately to save the baby Razorwhips that were in the net, but could only manage to save the ones that were on their backs as they retreated within the forests to get away from the dragons.

" **No…** " Hiccup said as a tear formed in his left eye, **"This isn't right, we can't…"**

Before he could finish there were multiple roars coming from the forest causing everybody to look and see the mother Razorwhips burst out of the forest with the two Winged Maidens from earlier flying with them.

" **My babies!"** One of the Mother Razorwhips yelled as she made her way over to the net that was being held by Quickspike.

She was however, slammed into by Stealth Shocker who then let out a burst of lighting at the other mothers. **"Ah ah ah ladies,"** Stealth Shocker said earning a few a growls from the Razorwhips. **"I'm afraid you'll just have to have more babies, because these ones are ours!"**

The Skrill along with Ramhorn and Tidalwave engaged the mother Razorwhips while the older Winged Maiden approached Scorchclaw as she handed her baby Razorwhip over to her daughter and drew out her sword causing Scorchclaw to look at her and give her a wicked grin.

"Ah Brynhildr," Scorchclaw smirked, "Been awhile."

"Scorchclaw," The Winged Maiden growled as her daughter gave her a confused look from behind her.

"You know this dragon?" She asked.

"We have a bit of a story," Brynhildr replied.

Scorchclaw growled as he slowly approached her as he narrowed his eyes at the small woman. "No one ever escapes me, no one!" He roared as he ran towards her.

"Atali run!" Her mother yelled, but before Atali could do anything fire encircled her making her stop while her two Razorwhips began to panic and flew off only to be carried off by their mothers.

"Hybrid!" Scorchclaw roared catching Hiccup's attention. "Take care of the daughter, the mother is mine!"

"Atali!" Brynhildr yelled.

"Mom!" Atali shouted back.

The young maiden watched in horror through the flames as she saw the form Scorchclaw descend upon her mother and watched as her mother's form disappeared. She tried to run out to help her, but the flames were too hot which prevented her from doing so and then a roar was heard from her right causing her to turn and see the tail of a Scauldron that had missed one of the mothers and was heading towards her. She let out a yell before being it by it as she was flung away and crashed into the side of one of the houses that were on fire, while falling flat to the ground on her stomach.

Letting out a groan she watched as the mother Razorwhips began to retreat with the four of the five intruding dragons following them while the Nadder flew to the sky carrying the net that was full with the babies.

"No," She groaned out as she tried to get up, but felt that something was broken in her body. She then saw something coming towards her from the corner of her left eye that looked human in nature. The only problem is that it looked like a man, which confused her as to why there was a man on their island and what confused her even more is that said man had dragon parts on his body.

Atali looked up to see that instead it wasn't a man at all, but a ten year old boy who was shirtless and wore only a pair of shorts. "What in the name of Odin," She said in disbelief which in turn caused her to hiss in pain as she felt some of her ribs crack.

"Don't worry," The boy said in a nasally voice, "I'm here to help." He reached down to pick her up only for her to smack his hands away and give off a growl.

"If you're here to help then where you?" she asked shooting him a glare already knowing who he was. "You're that hybrid that the dragon was talking about. Because of you my mother died!"

She tried to lung at him only causing her more pain, but nonetheless she did it anyways while tackling the young man to the ground she tried to fight him only for her to end up beneath him with his hands holding her arms down as he sat on her to keep her down.

Hearing a roar from the distance Hiccup then hurried and picked her up with her back to him as she tried to wiggle free from his grasp. He was considerably smaller then her in height and stature, but he had an iron grip and before she knew what was happening they were off in the sky heading away from the island and her village.

"Let go of me!" She demanded as she struggled against his grip. "I have to get back to my people!"

Hiccup ignored her and tried to find a perfect place to land and keep her safe, sadly there was none which made him nervous and wondered if what he was doing was right. But then a ship came into view, making him relax as he flew down to it and land upon it causing the man who was steering the ship to give out a shriek as he cowered in fear as Hiccup walked up to him with Atali still struggling in his arms.

"Please don't hurt me," The man pleaded, "I am just, but a humble trader."

"Trader Johann, help," Atali pleaded.

Hiccup soon dropped her in front of Trader Johann and watched as she collapsed to her knees and hands in pain as she tried to regain her breathing. Before Johann could reply, Hiccup spoke. "Keep her safe," he said in a very firm tone, "Don't take her back to her island till morning." And with that Hiccup toke to the skies leaving a very confused Johann and a hurting, but angry Atali.

"May I ask what this is all about?" Johann questioned looking down at the injured girl who just shot him a glare.

"My village was just attacked by that monster and his friends!" She screamed.

* * *

Back in the village Scorchclaw and the others, minus Quickspike, awaited Hiccup's return as the houses continued to burn around then as the first rays of sunlight began to creep upon the landscape casting shadows upon them. They soon heard Hiccups cry from above as he flew towards them and landed in front of a very unpleased Scorchclaw.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

Hiccup didn't respond as he looked down at his feet in shame only to find himself pinned to the ground with Scorchclaw's left foot on top of him. "I'll ask you again, where were you?!" He roared completely unaware of the Winged Maidens that were watching them from the forest, with a look of wonder and confusion upon seeing the young hybrid.

"I was taking care of Atali, the Winged Maiden you told me to go after," He breathed out trying to form words as Scorchclaws foot pressed harder on him. He didn't try to resist, knowing that if he did it would only get worst.

"Taking care of has a few meanings, maggot!" Scorchclaw threatened, "And I believe that the taking care of that you were speaking of was literally saving that girls arse!" he roared as he blew fire close to Hiccup's head causing the him to whimper in fear.

"For your disobedience your punishment will make you learn of what will happen the next time you disobey!" He roared as he pounded his foot into Hiccups chest causing the boy to yell out in pain before he was flung into a building and crumpled to the ground once he hit it.

"No, Scorchclaw please," Hiccup pleaded only to be smack by the Nightmares tail to the side.

"You will learn, child. "Scorchclaw said as he approached Hiccup, who was trying to sit up as he looked up at Scorchclaw with fear evident on his face. "Fear, will be your guide and pain, will be your teacher." He said everything slowly with a gravelly voice as he stalked towards him.

The maidens looked away when the Monstrous Nightmare fired a blast of fire at the boy, causing him to scream in pain that could be heard from all around the island and from miles around even to the Trader's ship that was approaching the island that cause them stop once they heard the scream coming from the village.

"What was that?" Johann asked.

"I'm not sure," Atali responded, "But don't go to the island till we know that the dragons have left."

Johann nodded his head and watched carefully to make sure that they wouldn't be spotted. He defiantly didn't want to have another run in with the hybrid and from what Atali had told him, the boy was part of the reason why her town was destroyed.

Atali on the other hand was hoping that the hybrid was still there and would still be there when she got back to her town. She had questions that needed answering and she wanted to know who the hybrid really was since he clearly showed her that he was not like the dragons that attacked her home, but for some reason was with them.

* * *

"That poor boy," One of the maidens replied from within the tree line.

"What should we do?" Another asked.

Questions were being bounced around on what they should all do as they watched the Nightmare stop his torrent of fire and smirked as he saw Hiccup's shivering body as the boy cried from the burns that he had received. Thankfully he was able to endure it, because of his dragon self, but even that was not enough to hold off the pain that came from the fire though. His shorts however, weren't as lucky as there were a lot of burnt holes in them and were still smoldering here and there, but were still able to cover his more vulnerable parts.

Scorchclaw roared as he toke to the sky and flew off the island along with the dragons. Hiccup stood up and after he wiped away a few stray tears he too flew up into the sky and followed his group away from the island tailing behind them as tears still fell from his face. Hiccup wept and wept trying to fight off the pain that ached around his whole body, but still he couldn't stop it. His mother would wonder what happened to him and he knew that he would have to lie to keep her and his family safe or else Scorchclaw would do to them what he did to him.

He wondered if he had made the right move in saving that human girl, but soon thought to himself that he did the right thing. However, he couldn't get the guilt off of his chest knowing full well that he was a part of the entire attack upon Wing Maiden Island and couldn't get Atali's words out of his head or his own.

"I'm here to help," was all that went through his mind and after a little bit of flying he knew that he was wrong. He wasn't there to help, if he was he should've fought against Scorchclaw and the other dragons and saved the baby Razorwhips, but instead he just sat there and watched until he was told by Scorchclaw to take care of Atali.

" _I didn't help,"_ Hiccup thought to himself, _"I sat there and watched. I failed to protect them and in return all I get is hate and a punishment…. Maybe next time I'll have to do what Scorchclaw says to avoid the pain of his wrath and the anger of others that I try to help."_

* * *

 **Alright, another chapter done.**

 **A bit a story to this chapter is that it was originally was going to be part of the next chapter, but I decided against it. The reason is that I don't like to make chapters that are super long and since I'm still working on the next one, I thought I would take a part of it out that was the flashback and make it its own chapter, thus this was born.**

 **Hope y'all like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Httyd**

 **Chapter 5: Dragon Flower and the Scauldron**

* * *

It was a nice day on the island of Berk with the weather being overall pretty fair and the residents surprisingly were all in high spirits. The day was like any other day, but today was different, because today Trader Johann would be arriving to their island bringing many things from faraway lands to trade with the Berkians. The Berkians never ventured out of their own waters, thus leaving them with a very limited amount of knowledge about the outside world. So when Trader Johann would come by their shores it was always exciting for them to see new things. However, they would have to listen to the long and boring stories from Johann himself, but it was all worth it in the villagers eyes.

While the townsfolk were more than excited, the other residents of the island seemed less thrived and merely flew overhead or rested on the tops of houses watching with amusement as the Vikings eagerly awaited the arrival of the trading vessel. One dragon out of them all though was watching the scene with much delight as his or their minds began to cook up something that would spell disaster for everyone else. However, they weren't in on it alone as they listened to their riders commands before they enacted there scheme.

"Wait for it," Tuffnut said while raising his right hand to the air, "Wait for it."

Once Snotlout and Hookfang came into view walking through the village plaza not with a care in the world Tuffnut then dropped his hand quickly with a smile on his face as he yelled, "Now!" notifying Barf and Belch to fire at one of the houses roofs where a bucket full of water was located that sat right above Hookfang and Snotlout, who in turn got drenched once the bucket fell on them making them jump and yell from the incident.

"Hah, Loki'd!" The Twins yelled as they smacked their helmets together.

" **You a little wet Hookfang?"** Barf laughed.

" **Shoot he's mad!"** Belch yelled as he tried to get his other half to fly away with him while Hookfang, recovering from the shock of being dosed with water, was flying full speed towards them, who then tackled them off of the house they were on into the ground and started to pummel the twins with his wings and didn't care which ones it was.

" **I hate it when buckets of water fall on me!"** He roared as he began to stomp on the Zipplebacks chest in a fit of rage.

Not far off Hiccup watched the entire scene with Astrid standing by him as he shook his head and continued to walk down to the docks to see Trader Johan. He vaguely remembered him as a child and was sure once he saw him his memory would get jogged so that he would remember everything about the Trader. Although, he felt as if he met Johann recently as a hybrid before he came back to Berk and wondered where he could have possibly met him. Maybe he could've seen him from afar when he was flying with the other dragons. Him and the other dragons would always fly all around the Archipelago, whether it was with his own dragon family or whether it was with Scorchclaw and the other dragons that accompanied them on their missions, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of the time and place that he remembered seeing Johann.

His thoughts though were interrupted when he felt someone nudging him and noticed that it was Astrid who gave him a smile. "Hey, Earth to Hiccup." She said as they continued to walk down to Johann's ship which was already docked.

"Huh?" Hiccup responded back to her causing her to laugh.

"Man, are you out of it today or something?" She smirked. "I've been trying to talk to you the entire time while we've been walking and all you've been doing is drifting off to Thor only knows."

"Sorry," he apologized, "Just, trying to figure out when the last time I saw Johann was."

Astrid just gave him an eye roll before slugging his left arm playfully. "You probably saw him when you were younger, before you were taken by dragons." She said looking back at the boat in front of them as Vikings piled in and out of it.

Hiccup just nodded and was going to respond to her, but bumped into something that gave out a yell which turned out to be Mildew, who at the moment seemed to be less than thrilled to have brushed up against Hiccup. "Watch we're you're going freak!" Mildew shouted before stomping off with his sheep right behind young hybrid wanted to apologize, but a firm hand on his left shoulder from Astrid told him otherwise and he left it at that as they continued to walk to the ship.

They soon saw that Astrid's mother was there looking at a bunch of papers that Johann had given her causing Astrid to groan as she made her way onto the boat and greeted her mother with a blank look before she went about looking for her own things. Her mother on the other hand just rolled her as her attention went towards Hiccup. "How are you Ingrid?" Hiccup asked cheerfully to which she responded with a smile.

"Oh just wonderful Hiccup," She said while looking back at the papers in her hands. "How are you doing?"

"Just great like every other day," Hiccup said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Ingrid noticed this and toke her eyes off of the papers and gave Hiccup a reassuring smile before she spoke. "Don't let Mildew get to you Hiccup," She responded with a soft voice, "Some people are just born mean."

Hiccup nodded his head before he turned around to see that Johann was coming up from behind him talking with Astrid. He looked thrilled to see that Astrid was now a hybrid and was making comments about her new appearance and wanted to know how she became one. They were right in front of Hiccup without Johann even noticing him yet as the trader stopped himself and turned towards the young hybrid while smacking the side of his head as if he just remembered something.

"Oh wait, I just remember your mother telling me that Hiccup turned you into one," He said with a gleeful voice while Astrid's face dropped just at the mention of her mother being brought up into the conversation, "Fascinating, just fascinating!"

He said with a chuckle before turning towards Hiccup with his eyes still on Astrid. "Now where is young master Hiccup? I haven't seen him in…." he stopped once he saw Hiccup and his eyes went big as his mouth slowly fell open in shock as he looked at the boy that was before him.

There was an awkward silence that befell upon them with Hiccup looking at Johann, while Johann looked back at Hiccup while everybody else on the ship was just staring at the both of them. Neither of them spoke which made Hiccup more uncomfortable then he already was while Johann tried to process what he was seeing. The Trader however couldn't even speak any words and all it came out was just some stuttering or mumblings before he uttered a few words.

"The….The…." Johann began as he tried to speak.

Hiccup, along with Astrid quirked up an eyebrow at Johann's actions while Ingrid went wide eyed as she looked back down at the papers in her hands then back at Hiccup before she turned to Johann and hurried over to him before he spoke again. "The… The… Dre…." Johann was then cut off as Ingrid grabbed him by his left arm as she tried to make it look like that she had something important to ask him.

"Johann," She began grabbing his full attention, "These papers are a little bit damaged, do you by any chance have more?"

Johann looked at her then back at a bewildered Hiccup before he felt pressure on his arm causing him to look back at her and give her a very forced smile. "Why of course Mrs. Hofferson," he said nervously as he examined the papers, "I will help you right away." He said as he turned to help Mrs. Hofferson, while leaving a bewildered Hiccup.

No sooner though, Astrid came right up next to Hiccup while at the same time giving Johann a quizzical look as she looked from him and her mother then to Hiccup. "What was that all about?" She asked as he turned his head towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know," He replied while scratching his chin, "Never had someone react that way when they first see me."

They both shrugged and continued to look around the ship with Johann keeping a wary eye on Hiccup as the young man looked through his many treasures. The older man would wince every time Hiccup came a little too close to him for comfort and would try to get away slowly without making a scene or arousing suspicion. If it was up to him he would've already marched right up to Stoick and told him who Hiccup truly was, but due to Mrs. Hofferson threatening him if he did such, bad things would happen to him, so he kept his mouth shut. However, once everybody had the things they wanted they all started to exit his ship leaving only him and Mrs. Hofferson as she examined the papers she had bought until she heard him clear his throat, causing her to look up at his frightened form.

"Mrs. Hofferson," he said shyly while darting his head back and forth to make sure no one was listening. "Are you aware of what he is and what he has done?"

"I have some clue," Mrs. Hofferson replied as she nodded, "But I need more information about him."

"May I ask how you began to find out who he really is?" Johann asked skeptically.

"He said it when he held Alvin by the throat," Mrs. Hofferson said nonchalantly.

Johann's eyes went wide as he again turned his head from side to side to make sure no one was around until he replied back to her in a whisper. "Did he say that he was The Dread of the Night?" He asked to which she nodded causing him to shrink back in fear slightly.

"What can you tell me about him?" She asked.

Johann looked at her nervously before he sighed. "I only have heard rumors and stories, but I am not lying when I say that I have come face to face with him many years ago when he landed on my ship carrying an injured woman that was clad in a peculiar type of clothing." Johann said as he waved his hand slowly in the air while he told his story. "The lad was much smaller back then and didn't look like at all like what the descriptions I had received prior to meeting him. He, however, was very strong and held himself high like a true warrior when he told me to take care of the young lady."

Mrs. Hofferson furrowed her brow and gave a cross look making him a little more nervous than he was a moment ago. "If that's how you described him, then why did you want to go march up to Stoick and tell him how Hiccup is a monster?" She said rather rudely wanting to chop Johann's head off right then and there for accusing Hiccup of such terrible things.

"Because," Johann swallowed as he met her icy glare, "When the young lady recovered she told me that Hiccup was assisting the dreaded Scorchclaw, along with some other dragons in destroying her village and watched as her mother was killed by the Child of Fire and Death himself." He said with fear dripping from his voice while Mrs. Hofferson's eyes slowly began to get bigger.

There was dead silence on the boat now as Mrs. Hofferson contemplated what Johann had said and remembered what Hiccup had told her before of how if he had disobeyed Scorchclaw's orders or had did them in his own way, Hiccup would have been punished for it. Then, from what Johann had told her she instantly knew that Hiccup had disobeyed Scorchclaw's orders in defending the young woman that Johann was talking about. Why else would Hiccup bring an injured woman to Johann when they were clearly attacking her people?

Oh how she dreaded the thought of the poor young man enduring so much pain and even was appalled that such a thing could happen, but she was glad to know that Hiccup had a heart for saving the young woman's life. Now she had to know more and with Johann's help along with the papers that she had purchased she hoped to find more answers to her questions, even if it was heart aching to both read and hear about. This was her mission though, and when she set out to do something she did it.

"Ah Mrs. Hofferson," Johann asked stopping her train of thought, "Are you alright?"

"Yes of course," Mrs. Hofferson said as she looked back at the trader, "I was just thinking what you had just said and even though some of it may be true you have no idea why Hiccup did the things he did."

Johann was to say the least taken aback by her response, but before he could answer she beat him to it. "I know what you have heard and seen Johann," Mrs. Hofferson said boldly, "But Hiccup was being made to do the things he was doing not out of choice, but fear. Fear that any child would have if they knew that they would be hurt if they did something wrong." And with that said she turned around and left his ship leaving a very bewildered Johann behind contemplating to himself.

* * *

Up in the skies of Berk Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly were enjoying another one of their races around the island as they sped up past each other having the leader switch now and then to a new leader only for them to be beaten out again by someone else. This was one of their favorite games to play to pass the time and it was a lot of fun. It was another reason though that the hybrids found along with the dragons to get away from their parents.

The group flew around the island while Hiccup sped up and was in the lead as he darted around some houses and posts as he tried to lose his opponents who apparently were right on his tail and gaining. The young hybrid tried to fly faster and lose them in the skies only for Toothless to nearly pass him if he hadn't had nose dived back down to the village. The young Night Fury began to shout in frustration and gave chase to him as he tried to catch back up while Astrid and Stormfly flew right behind him.

Hiccup gave out a laugh and looked behind him to see Toothless catching once again back up to him with a grin on his face. Looking back in front of him Hiccup was about to take off again, but hadn't realized that he was too close to the ground and was heading towards a mound that was covered in blue flowers. Before he knew it he had crashed into the mound sending flowers everywhere causing Toothless to come to a halt, but was to slow to do so before he smashed into Hiccup causing more flowers to go up into the air while Astrid and Stormfly soon followed them into the exact same predicament making the entire area around them covered in flowers.

"Blah!" Hiccup coughed as flowers came out of his mouth, "Didn't see that one coming."

" **At least these flowers don't smell too bad,"** Replied Toothless as he toke a big whiff of the flowers that covered him, **"Smells good."**

" **Ah man!"** Stormfly shouted as she got up and looked at herself with a displeased look. **"I'm filthy!"**

" **You cleaned yourself this morning Stormfly,"** Astrid replied with a smile, **"You should be just fine, they're just flowers."**

" **That's not the point Astrid!"** Stormfly growled back, **"I'm filthy! I hate being filthy!"**

The trio watched with a little bit of enthusiasm as Stormfly tried to pick herself clean from all the flowers and lick herself. Once she had a section cleared on her body she then would move on to the next spot and before anybody knew it she was once again clean to which she toke pride in. **"Finally!"** she breathed catching the three of them off guard of her speed in cleaning herself, **"That was a nightmare."** The three friends though looked at each other and then just started laughing causing Stormfly to glare at them and if it wasn't for Blueray flying towards them she would've beaten them all up.

The massive blue dragon landed right by them with a small smile on her face as she examined the four young ones and noticed the pretty blue flowers that decorated their bodies giving them an awfully funny appearance. They smelled nice and it was enjoyable to see her children having a fun time just being kids, but something about the flowers made her cock her head as she looked closely at them. They were blue yes, but something about them just didn't look right and as her memory came back to her, her eyes went wide and she back away in horror causing the four of them to become confused at her sudden behavior.

" **Mom, you…."** Before Hiccup could say anything his mother was blasting fire at the blue flowers causing them to yelp and get out of the way as she continued to roast the pretty flowers.

" **Whoa, Mom!"** Toothless yelled out to her, only to have her turn to him with look of shock.

" **Don't you dare move,"** She ordered, **"You have all come in contact with the Blue Oleander!"**

" **The what?"** Hiccup said with a quizzical look.

Before they could do anything Blueray jumped into the air and gave out a warning roar to all the dragons on the island that could hear her. Unfortunately the villagers toke this as an attack and readied their weapons as they prepared for a fight that they thought was surely to come. But, after sometime had passed they began to lower their weapons and give the blue Stormcutter some confused looks as she continued to roar.

The dragons that were around the island though got the message and hurried and fled the island except for a few who were wondering what on earth was going on and decided to make their way over to Blueray to find out what was happening. These included, Hookfang, Meatlug, Sharpshot, Barf and Blech, who all hurried over to where she was at with their riders. They found that their mother was going absolutely nuts as she flew over the village and set anything that was a blue flower on fire causing some of the villagers to get nervous and back away from the firing breathing dragon.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked as he ducked from Blueray making another pass over them while at the same time frying some flowers that where nearby.

" **Mom's lost it,"** Hookfang replied as he stared up at his frantic mother, **"But of course these humans don't understand, because they don't speak the best language."**

"Has that dragon lost it!?" Yelled Snotlout.

" **See, but the muttonhead wasn't wrong,"** Hookfang said as he rolled his eyes while they approached Toothless , Hiccup, Astrid and Stormfly. **"What's up with her?"** He asked.

They all just shrugged their shoulders before Blueray landed on the ground with a thud and gave the four new dragons a glare. **"What!?"** Hookfang responded with a guilty expression causing her to grumble.

" **You all were supposed to leave!"** She roared causing them to shrink back. **"Now you're all infected!"**

"Ah Hiccup," Fishlegs asked catching Hiccup's attention, "Mind translating?"

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure Fishlegs," he responded before turning to his mother, "Let me ask."

" **Mother,"** Hiccup asked causing her to snap her head towards him, **"Are you alright? I mean I haven't seen you act like this, well except when someone wakes you up."** He said jokingly, however, his mother was not at all that amused by it and gave him a glare.

" **Hiccup, this is Blue Oleander. It is a very poisonous flower to dragons that can kill them."** She replied sternly only to have Hiccup's eyes to go wide along with everybody else, well, except for the riders for all they heard was just a bunch of roaring and growls. **"We need to hurry and act before it's too late."**

"Ah, mind filling us in Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked again.

Hiccup shook his head and blinked a few times before he turned to Fishlegs to answer, but instead he felt a sneeze coming on. He scrunched up his face and his eyes started to water, then he made a sneezing making a loud 'Achoo! **'** as a plasma blast came from his mouth and went over the guys heads while hitting a house that was behind them. Feeling another one coming on Hiccup tried to stop it, but soon he was sneezing everywhere as he sent small plasma blasts at everything.

"Watch it!" Snotlout yelled as he dodged an incoming blast.

" **Take cover!"** Hookfang roared as he ducked behind some carts, but no sooner was he hit by a plasma blast to the bum. Though, the blast didn't come from Hiccup, but instead Toothless as he began to sneeze all over the place as well. Following him though were Astrid and Stormfly as they began to shoot their own blasts of fire having the same reaction from the flower while at the same time causing a wide panic amongst everyone. Except for one Viking who merely just stood there and shook his head as he watched the entire scene before him as he began to make his way over to the dragons and placed his hook underneath Hiccup's nose to prevent another blast from being discharged.

"Oh boy," Gobber said very unenthusiastically.

* * *

In the Haddock home Hiccup rested on his bed with a cool towel draped over his head to cool him off while off to his left laid Astrid on her own bed with a towel draped over her head as well. In the corner of the room rested Toothless, who looked as sick as a dragon and made very weak movements as he tried to move himself into a better position. No matter how hard he tried though it wasn't working.

Outside the three could hear multiple dragon cry's that were by the house. The house itself was made into a place where all the sick dragons could stay with Vikings tending to them and trying to help, but they weren't making a lot of process at all. They just didn't know what they were doing and for the riders they were getting increasingly worried about their own dragons as they all stood outside watching over them.

Over by the stable that was attached to the Haddock house rested Blueray who had also became ill from the flower and was trying her best to regain her strength to help her children. She was visibly upset about the whole predicament and she made sure everybody knew about it too who decided to come near her. It was her duty to protect her children and being like this, ill and weak, made her feel useless while at the same time a failure, but she didn't it show though. She had to be strong for children, even if it meant that she was doing more harm to herself then good when she tried to stand up and go over to a coughing Barf and Belch to comfort them.

"Nah uh," Said Gobber appearing out of nowhere as he stood in front of her, causing her to give a weak growl and glare at him as she tried to step over him in an attempt to get to her children. However, once she made a move she felt weak again and instantly collapsed to the ground with a thud. She made a groan and tried to stand back up, but then she felt Gobber's hand on her snout making her look up to his eyes and see that they were full of sympathy.

"It's alright Blueray," he assured her as he began to rub her snout, "You leave it up to us and we'll make sure that you and your kids are back up and running." Blueray gave him a tired look before she succumbed to her sleepiness and was out.

After she was asleep Gobber could hear Stoick shouting and asking questions from afar, clearly telling everybody that he was back from his trip to see the Chief of the Shivering Shores. He had to leave a few days early before Trader Johann was here to make up for time, even though Hiccup insisted that he take a dragon to go there. Stoick on the other hand was against it, even if he had rode SkullCrusher that one time when they faced the Queen he was sure that he could handle himself, but now as he ran up to the house to see a bunch of sick dragons around it he regretted it.

"Where's Hiccup," Stoick said worriedly. Gobber made a motion with his head to the house and followed after Stoick as he ran inside the house and went up the stairs to see that Hiccup was on his bed ill and with bad cough.

"Oh my boy what happened?" Stoick said as he rushed to Hiccup's bed to see that Hiccup was asleep.

"Blue Oleander," Gobber responded while Stoick gave him a confused look causing him to sigh before he explained. "Blue Oleander is a poisonous plant to dragons. Someone from the village had planted them the other day and since then all the dragons, including the young hybrids have gotten deathly ill from it."

Stoick's eyes went big as he returned his gaze to Hiccup and picked up his right hand into his big beefy ones. "Why doesn't he just use his magic to heal himself?" Stoick asked Gobber. Right when he said that though Hiccup gave a groan causing both men to look at him as he tried to respond.

"Tried too," He said weakly with his eyes still shut as he tried to open them and speak, "Magic… isn't… working."

"Your magic doesn't work?" Gobber said in disbelief. "This poison must be immune to it, that isn't good if this information was to fall into the wrong hands."

"Why would you say that Gobber," Stoick demanded as he sent a glare at his friend.

"Just saying, better be prepared." Gobber said as he put his hands up in his defense.

"How can we cure it?" Stoick said ignoring his friend's response.

"Scauldron venom." Gobber responded. "Hiccup's dragon mother told him to which he told me that the cure is Scauldron venom."

"Well don't we have one?" Stoick asked, "The one that helped us defeat the Red Death."

"Toke off after you left," Gobber replied, "Sent out some search parties to try and find him, but no luck. Even some of the dragons that aren't ill are having a hard in the search effort."

"This isn't good then," Stoick responded as he looked back to Hiccup who was now asleep.

"I've assembled a search party to go find a Scauldron," Gobber replied as he looked at his friend, "We'll get that venom and then we'll help Hiccup and his friends." He looked down at Hiccup who was breathing softly and gave Stoick a sympathetic smile as he patted him on the shoulder.

"It's going to be fine old friend," Gobber assured him, "Right now though you need to be here for Hiccup. The boy needs you."

The Viking Chief looked up at his old friend and shook his head catching Gobber a little bit surprised at his objection. "No," He said as he began to stand up, "I need to make sure that this mission is a success. I'm going with." The old Blacksmith sighed and rolled his eyes before he looked back at his friend who had a very determined look in his eyes. Looks like he needed to use the other reason why he had to stay here after all.

"Look, Stoick." He began, "There's something else that you have to know, something that will change your mind about going with us."

"And that would be?" Stoick said narrowing his eyes. What could make him want to stay with his son when his life was endangered? Then he heard someone climbing up the stairs causing him to look over at the steps and once he saw the person his heart nearly sank to the bottom of his stomach when he saw that it was none other than Mr. Hofferson.

* * *

Out on a boat in the middle of the sea was Gobber standing aboard of it with his eyes scanning the waters in the dark of night as he tried to spot a Scauldron along with a bunch of familiar, but younger faces. These consisted of Snotlout, the Twin and Fishlegs, along with two others. One of them being Mrs. Hofferson who had volunteered to come out and help them and the other being Mildew. His reason for being out there was because he was forced too, mostly because Tuffnut, had said that he saw the old man planting the flowers that day when all of sudden all the dragons, along with Hiccup and Astrid got sick. The old man denied knowing that the flowers would have an effect upon the dragons and even said that he was just trying to help Berk look a little bit more beautiful. Of course no one bought it, so as punishment he was going to help them nab a Scauldron whether he liked it or not.

The old man showed it to everyone though that he was not enjoying any of this in the least bit as he began to dump the flowers into the sea to try and lure the Scauldron in. However, as he continued to mumble and gripe about the entire situation one of the passengers became rather irritated by his complaints and marched right up to him while placing an axe against his throat causing the old coot to yelp in fright and back up as Mrs. Hofferson bore daggers into him.

"Shut it Mildew," She threatened as she pressed her blade closer to his throat, "Or else the Scauldron won't be just dining on flowers tonight." She toke her axe off of him and marched over to another basket as she picked it up and began to dump it over the side of the boat while the old man continued to grumble to himself.

Trying not to laugh at the entire situation Gobber went to check on how the teens were doing and frowned at what he saw. The first being that the twins were beating each other with their baskets while Snotlout on the other hand, watched with much amusement not even bothering to stop the fight that was before him. The burly teenager measly just leaned up against the railing of the ship while Fishlegs was blabbering on about all these interesting facts about the Scauldron, some of which Gobber could go on without knowing any of it, but Fishlegs being Fishlegs continued on.

Turning away from the disaster that was before him Gobber toke another look at the sea and sighed with a frown as he scanned the waters for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Where are you dragon," he said to himself, "Where are you?"

* * *

Below the surface of the water swam a large turquoise colored Scauldron with numerous battle scars that littered his body along with two glowing red eyes that shined brightly in the dark depths of the sea. Its eyes scanned the ocean floor as it tried to find a particular object. But, it wasn't having any luck at all which only aggravated it as it gave out a loud roar and continued to swim around searching and searching for whatever it wanted to search for.

" **Come on!"** The beast roared. **"Where are you?!"** He was about to let out another roar until something small and blue floated right by his eye causing him to stop and turn to look at it.

The object was small and it smelled great to the dragon. Once it came closer to his mouth he snatched it and gobbled it up as he savored every bite. "Blue Oleander," He drooled as another one appeared. "Oh, another one," He said as he ate it only see that there were more coming from the surface.

The dragon licked his lips and shot up towards the surface as he inhaled as much as he could along the way. Every flower was better than the last one making him even hungrier and fueling his need for more, so once he saw that there was a bunch floating on the surface of the water his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. With more speed he shoot up to the surface as fast as he could with his eyes growing bigger by the millisecond.

* * *

Back on the boat Gobber was about to dump more of the flower overboard before he heard the water erupt from behind him, causing him to turn around as fast as he could only to come face to face with probably one of the biggest Scauldrons that he had ever seen before in his life. Scars littered its body from head to toe and beady red eyes that could give even the strongest of Vikings nightmares. The creature though, wasn't even acknowledging their presence with its attention solely on eating as many flowers as it could.

The beast, however, looked really familiar to the old Blacksmith making him want to take a closer examination as the rest of the crew prepared to catch the Scauldron with nets and bolas. "I know you," Gobber whispered as his eyes narrowed, "Those scars, they remind me of…" The older Viking went silent as his eyes turned into saucers while the dragon sniffed the air around him and instantly shot his eyes towards Gobber with a scowl on its face.

" **You,"** it growled.

Snapping out of his awestruck Gobber instantly grabbed the nearest barrel that was by him and threw it at the beasts head. The Scauldron wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of the barrel as it came crashing into his skull making it explode with splinters and pieces of wood going everywhere. It tried to recover from the attack, but felt another barrel crash into its neck causing him to roar out in frustration and dive back into the water.

"Gobber," Mrs. Hofferson yelled as she shot the Viking a glare. "We needed that dragon!"

"That was no dragon," Gobber grumbled as he walked toward the side of the boat while looking out into the ocean to only see the shadow of the Scauldron swimming right towards them beneath the surface of the water. "That… is Tidalwave." Right when he said the name was when the boat was smashed into causing it to turn around in circles while everyone held onto for dear life until the spinning came to a stop.

The first one to recover from the attack was Snotlout, who was breathing heavily before he looked over at Gobber with a look of panic. "You're joking right?" He asked darting his head back from one side of the boat to the other, "Tidalwave died in the battle with the Red Death, there is no way that he could still be alive!?"

Looking out over the side of the ship Gobber saw the shadow of the Scauldron beneath the surface of sea heading straight towards them again. Narrowing his eyes Gobber then started to bark out orders. "Grab the nets and rope! We're going to get this demon, exact the venom from him and send him with a one way ticket back to Valhalla!" He shouted as he thrust his hook into the air. The rest of them nodded and went off to do their duties, well, except for Mildew who stood cowering in one of corners of the boat while everyone around were doing something.

The Twins were up by the bow of the boat with a net in their hands and a wicked grin plastered on their faces. "This is going to be epic," Tuffnut said with glee, "This dragon won't know what hit him."

"Yeah," Ruffnut chuckled in agreement, "It's gonna be like, what's going on?! Why is there a net on my face?!"

"Yeah," Tufnut replied gripping the net tighter, "And once we catch it we train it and make it are own, forcing it to blow up things with that scalding hot water of his."

"You two are muttonheads," Snotlout yelled at them from the starboard side of the boat, "Once we get that dragon, we're going to kill it and extract the venom from inside of it!"

"We can't kill it," Fishlegs retorted from the port side, "We don't kill dragons anymore."

"I'm going to have to agree with Snotlout on this one," Mrs. Hofferson replied as she stood to the left of Fishlegs with a net in her hands, "But only because if what Gobber said is true, this isn't any ordinary dragon, but Tidalwave himself."

The teens looked at her for a moment with a look of understanding on their faces, but were soon interrupted when the Scauldron burst out of the water on stern side of the ship. Unfortunately the only person who was on that side of the ship was Mildew, who slowly turned around as his entire form shook when he came face to face with said Scauldron. Apparently the Scauldron wasn't focused on Mildew at all, but on the old man's rear where there were some flowers that were stuck it.

" **Hmmmm,"** Tidalwave said hungrily, **"Blue Oleander."**

Striking down at Mildew, the Scauldron bit Mildew's rear making him shout at the top of his lungs as the dragon ripped the flowers away and gobbled them up. Tidalwave was savoring every bite, but no sooner did he feel something from underneath him that pushed him back as another Scauldron burst through the water as it gave out a roar that was directly to him. The new Scauldron looked almost like Tidalwave, but instead had absolutely zero scars on him and had pale green eyes.

" **What up fool?"** The new Scauldron bellowed, **"Thought you were dead?"** He said as he blew a burst of scalding water at Tidalwave, forcing him back.

" **Scauldy,"** Tidalwave roared, **"You pathetic excuse of a dragon!"**

He was about to attack, but then realized that he was out numbered and didn't want to have anyone know why he was here. Smirking, the evil dragon looked at Scauldy and the Vikings one more time till he began to retreat back into the sea. **"Another time,"** He said before diving back down into the sea, **"Another time."** And with that he was gone.

* * *

Back on Berk, Stoick sat rather uncomfortably on a chair by the right side of Hiccup's bed with his back to Mr. Hofferson who sat behind him by his daughter. The entire night both men sat there not speaking, only sitting and listening to their children's slow breaths and quiet mumblings. Eventually Stoick had had enough of the quietness and decided to break the silence.

"So Bard," Stoick began as he heard Mr. Hofferson straighten himself from behind him. "How's life going?"

"Same old, same old," Replied Mr. Hofferson with a monotone voice, "Can't ever seem to please my wife with anything." Both men shared a laugh, with Stoick knowing all too well how that was like when Valka was around. Soon though there was silence again in the room and they didn't speak. Until spoke up again with question of his own that seemed to catch Stoick's attention.

"Do you miss her?" He asked.

"I do," Stoick replied knowing full well who he was talking about, "Valka was my world and my best friend. She knew how to solve things that I didn't even know how to solve and when Hiccup was just a baby she seemed to be the best mother that any child could ask for." He said joyfully as he remembered the time they had with each other.

"She never liked to sing by any means," Stoick continued remembering back to the time when she was still around, "She was warrior, a fighter. I remember our first fist fight when Oswald the Agreeable was Oswald the Aggressor came to are shores." Bard gave a small chuckle as he remembered those days as Stoick continued. "But, when Hiccup came into the world, something changed."

This caught Bards attention as he turned around to face the Chief who still had his back turned to him as he tried to remember the time as well when he saw a change in Valka. She was one of their best fighters back in the day and if she was still around she still would be by a long shot. It was hard to imagine though, when the day finally came when the Chief's son was born that there was a sudden change in Valka, something no one had ever seen before. She was still the same no doubt, with her arguing with people that there could be peace with dragons, that had stayed the same, but he defiantly agreed with his Chief that something did happen to her.

"Every night when I came home, I would hear her sing to Hiccup," Stoick started as he tried to keep his emotions in check, "She had this lovely voice, one that could sooth even the harshest of storms. That was when I knew without a doubt that she would be the greatest mother on planet Earth, but then…" He trailed off remembering when she was taken by a dragon and sunk into despair. He then felt a comforting hand on his left shoulder and felt a little bit better.

"She would be proud of you Stoick," Mr. Hofferson responded, "Not only have you led are village, but you have led are village with enough strength and courage even after your own son was taken by a dragon. I also see more strength coming back to you then I had before now since your son has returned home." Stoick was going to respond back to him, but when the door burst open and Gobber came running up the stairs with a bottle of some sort Stoick knew that they had been successful in their mission.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted, "You're back! And I would assume that's the…"

"Anit venom?" Gobber said with a smile, "Yes it is. We just so happened to run into Scauldy why we were out and about and now we have the venom!"

"Brilliant!" Stoick responded with a smile. "Start administering the anti venom at once."

"Ah do you think you could do that?" Gobber said as he handed him the bottle, "I gotta go get some venom out of Mildew's butt."

"Why?" Stoick asked a little confused.

"We have some talking to do after Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the dragons are healed. "Gobber said as if he'd seen a ghost. "You're not all going to like what we have to say."

* * *

The next day everyone met in the Great Hall, Vikings and Dragons. Everyone was relieved that the venom worked and were happy to see that Hiccup, Astrid and the dragons were back up and going once more. They wouldn't admit it, but they were worried for their safety and were praying and hoping that they would all get better. So it was a bit of a shock to see that the Vikings were talking and laughing alongside the dragons in the Hall, all except for Mildew, who was still complaining about getting bit in the butt and having the poison extracted from him in the most painful way possible that Gobber could come up with for the poor old man.

However, the moment was short lived when Gobber announced how their mission went and there were a lot of whisperings and murmurings on both sides. The first to speak up of course was Hiccup, who was the most worried out of everyone as he approached the front of the crowd and began to speak with Gobber. "Are you sure?"Hiccup asked to which he could hear Snotlout yell out, "that was what he said." Gobber merely nodded making Hiccup put his right hand through his hair as he tried to take the new information in.

"If Tidalwave is back then that means the others have to be as well," Hiccup concluded with a worried expression on his face, "How they came back, I'm not sure, but this isn't good at all."

" **We can just kill them again."** Hookfang said.

"What is he saying Hiccup?" Gobber said while looking at Hookfang.

"He said we could just kill them again," Hiccup translated. Many of the Vikings nodded their heads in agreement along with the dragons, while Hiccup just shook his head causing them to look back at him in confusion about the simple plan.

"That won't work," Hiccup replied.

"Why not?" Snotlout asked crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "Kill them and be over with it. Simple."

"It's not that," Hiccup responded exasperatedly. "It's more complicated."

"What he means is, that because they were brought back to life is that there is someone or something bringing them back to life," Astrid said as she stood to his right, "Killing them won't solve anything."

"Then we kill who's bringing them back to life," Tuffnut responded as he crossed his arms.

" **Does this idiot know how powerful that thing would have to be to bring someone back to life?"** Stormfly asked.

" **Apparently not,"** Toothless responded.

" **Guess Odin didn't bless everything with a brain."** Hookfang replied as he rolled his eyes.

"No, that won't work," Hiccup responded as he shot a glare at the three dragons, "This will take some planning and strategy. First we have to find out where Tidalwave is at and if we can the others as well and get some answers."

"Great," Snotlout said as he rolled his eyes, "We're possibly going up against the most ruthless and powerful dragons in the entire Archipelago, just how I want to spend my time."

Everyone began to chat one with another about the new problem, while Hiccup stood there scratching his chin as he thought. Astrid saw his troubled look and tried to look him in the eyes to get his attention. "Hey," She said as she bent slightly to look him in the face, "What's up?"

"Just wondering," Hiccup said looking back up at her, "There's something wrong about all of this. The first being who brought Tidalwave back to life and possibly the others and the second being why was Tidalwave out alone in the middle of the ocean?"

"Could he had gotten separated or was drawn in by the scent of the Blue Oleander?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good guess." Hiccup said with a frown as he narrowed his eyes. "We need to act quickly though to prevent something worse from happening."

* * *

Deep in the sea, Tidalwave swam close to the bottom of it with his eyes still scanning the deep as he continued to look for something. "Where are you?" He said to himself, "Where are you?"

Not too far from him though, was a big pile of coral and seaweed that appeared to be on a mound of some sort. However, if one was to take a closer look something was jutting out of the mound that appeared to be a long black claw of some sort that stood out amongst the entire thing. The claw itself seemed to be pulsating an eerie red from it and it only grew and grew as Tidalwave came closer and closer, but stopped when the dragon went by it and kept on his search.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Like and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiatus**

Yo, sorry everyone for the absence as of lately but things had come up back in January that took me away from this fic that toke my full attention and because of that I have sort of lost the drive to write for this story. I remember saying that I wouldn't abandon this story and hopefully I won't, but with how things are looking right now in my life it's kind of hard to keep that promise right now. Hopefully in the next few months my motivation will come back so that I can write and enjoy writing it, because I have tried to write, but I just don't have the drive with this fandom write now. Plus, my family jewels being kicked in with Exams, school (Frick College!), Work, spending time with family and friends, dating, it's sort of hard. Just goes to show ya that life never slows down…. I know excuses, but I thought I owed you guys an explanation for my absence.

I just didn't want to leave you guys in the dark, but hopefully I will return to this. Right now though, thanks to my brother who introduced me to this new show RWBY when I was swamped with all this stuff (Damn him), in my free time I've been spending writing stories and idea's for that fandom while at the same time trying to write for this story, but man, it's hard when you're writing one thing, but want to write something else that is really on your mind.

So that being said, for those that want to use some of my ideas from this story and make their own version go ahead! Thanks again for all of you who have supported and given me ideas. Sorry again for this announcement and I again apologize.


End file.
